Heaven and Havoc
by Dean's Bakery
Summary: A weechester fic set in an AU where Dean, Sam, Castiel and Adam are four brothers adopted together under a single OC mother. Much of the boys' temperaments remain the same, with slight changes. Imagine how they will stay together under the same roof without making it collapse! It's my first weechester fic. Hopefully I get cuteness, fluff and crack in right proportions.
1. Chapter 1- Where The Heart Resides

**Hello :) this is my first weechester fic folks! I enjoy reading them, but I don't know how I'll fare writing one. Well, they say "You never know till you try" so here's to my first attempt at trying to capture some cute, fluffy wee-ness. I have rated it "K+" but might have to change it to "T" in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything or anyone associated with it.**

**Please don't forget to review :)**

* * *

**Heaven and Havoc.**

"_**MOM!"**_

I stopped stirring the soup I was preparing for dinner and ran to the source of distressed calling. If my second child yelled in those decibels it only meant one thing. His older brother, my oldest kid was wreaking havoc somewhere in the house.

"_**Moooooooom! Dean is being mean… again!"**_ Sam's high treble echoed through the small hallway and seemed to be coming from my youngest son's room. My slippers made short thudding sounds as I ran at the speed of light to the site of destruction.

That's how life is for a single mom with four kids- all boys.

How we got together and became a family is a sweet story that I never tire to speak about. My four darling bundles of energy shook the foundations of our house at times but they are also the ones who glue it together.

I cannon-balled into the nursery and threw hurried glances in every corner till the haphazard focusing of my eyeballs settled on the four figures. I tried to take stock of the situation before making my queries. My four sons, each as different and unique as the four directions of the Earth, were frozen in various stances.

My oldest at thirteen, Dean, was standing at an awkward distance from his three brothers. He had something in his hand but in my absentminded distraction, I didn't pay attention to it.

Opposite to him on the floor was my second son Sam, aged nine, kneeling down with his hands on the shoulders of Castiel, my third child who was seven.

Adam, the youngest, was on the floor beside Dean. He was the smallest at the chubby age of three.

Something was not right about the whole scene.

Sam's face washed over in relief when he saw me. He got up from his kneeling position and briskly ruffled Castiel's black wayward hair.

"_What's the matter Sam? You got me worried!"_ I asked him as I tried to discern the reason that made the situation look odd. It wasn't helping much with the soup boiling on the stove nagging for some attention somewhere in the back of my head.

Sam threw an angry glare at his older brother before turning to me. Adam waddled over to me and I picked him up in my arms.

"_Dean, is there something I should know?"_ I asked my oldest, already knowing that he had to be the reason behind Sam's peeved face.

"_Naw Mom. Sammy's just being as sissy."_ He replied coolly, making my eyebrows fly upwards on their own accord in accustomed disbelief. A few days after we had become a family, I had learnt not to believe every word that came out of my oldest kid's mouth.

"_**I am not!"**_Sam yelled in contradiction.

"_There you go Mom. Sissy on display."_

Sam bristled like a miffed kitten as he launched himself at his brother, who easily dodged his blows due to his recently-grown long limbs at the hit of puberty. The older boy planted a hand on Sam's forehead, placing an effective distance between them as Sam tried to punch him but his fists couldn't reach his brother. Sam was still short for his age, but I was sure he'd hit the charts once his growth spurt came into force.

"_Dean, let your brother go."_ I tried to sound angry, even though the situation was hilarious.

"_Why? So he can hit me?!"_ he turned to me with a grin that was having a trying effect on me.

"_Dean, don't get-"_ I started to say, but got cut off by Adam who was pulling at my sleeve for attention.

"_Mamma, I hungry."_ His adorable voice tugged at my heart-strings and forced a smile out of my frown.

"_Aw sweetie, Mamma's making dinner. It will only be a few more minutes. Think you can wait for a bit?"_ I smiled at him.

Adam nodded briefly once, making his brandy-colored straight hair fall in to his eyes. As I swept it away, I asked Dean and Sam to cut it out when my eyes suddenly fell on my quietest son's face.

Castiel, in his characteristically reserved manner, stood silently watching us all with his intense blue eyes. He was the shyest and quietest of the lot. His black hair and blue eyes were a sharp contrast to his brothers' brown hair and greenish-hazel eyes.

In spite of the stark differences in looks, he fit in perfectly with the other three boys. He was like the yin to the combined yang of the other three.

"_Castiel, what's wrong? Come here hon…"_ I raised one free arm and motioned him to come closer.

Without a single word he came to me in clean footsteps. He looked and acted so grown-up and matured that I sometimes doubted he was only seven years old.

He wrapped his arms around my hips as far as they would go and rested a tousled head of hair against me. I gently tipped his face upwards so I could see him.

I nearly dropped Adam in shocked surprise.

Neat whiskers and moustaches were drawn all over his cheeks and face. Suddenly I realized what Dean was carrying in his hand earlier. A pen. Hopefully it was a felt-tip arts and crafts sketch pen.

"_Good grief, did- did your brother do this to you?!"_ I asked as I rubbed concerned fingers over the scribbling on his smooth porcelain complexion. I set Adam on the floor to get a better look at my third son.

His pale color made him look emaciated compared to his brothers who were tanned and browned after their outdoor games. Castiel was happiest curled up in a comfy corner with his favorite coloring books while his brothers tossed a football around.

"_Dean said it would be fun."_ Castiel answered in his usual monotone. His voice was deep for a seven year old. His oceanic blue eyes looked up at me with the clarity of the water from a spring in a clearing.

"_He did, did he?"_ I found myself getting more annoyed, _"Dean, stop riling up Sam! And what did you write with on your brother's face?!"_

"_Don't worry Mom, it will wear off in a few days."_

"_**A few days?!"**_

"_Yeah. Sharpie takes a while to come off."_

I counted till ten in my head.

"_Mom, please tell Dean to let go of me." _Sam whined with his forehead still rendered immobile under his brother's hold.

"_Mom, don't listen to him. Sissy Sammy."_ Dean was smirking in delight.

"_Mom…"_ Castiel's voice broke into my thoughts, _"… do these marks have to stay? They don't feel like fun at all."_

"_Mamma, I hungry."_ Adam was tugging at my sweat-pants.

I didn't know where to start. I looked at my four sons, trying to decide who I should address first.

"_**Dean! Let go of your brother this instant!"**_ I couldn't keep the anger out of my voice even though I wanted to remain in control.

As soon as Dean let him go, Sam threw himself at his brother and went on to pelt him with his tiny fists and blows, making them both end up on the floor.

"_**Mom! Sissy Sammy's hurting me!"**_ Dean yelled above the din that Sam was making.

His shouts disturbed the youngest, who began his own tirade of bawling at a ear-piercing volume.

I picked up Adam again and placed him firmly at my waist, before taking turning to Castiel and taking his hand in mine.

I walked over to the tangled mass of Dean and Sam and yanked the younger child off his brother.

"_You better behave now."_ I had just managed to warn when a beeping noise caught our attention.

Before I could place where I had heard that sound earlier, we were bombarded with high speed jet-streams of water from the ceiling.

"_What the-?" _I heard Dean stopping midway before he could use an "adult-word".

I smiled in approval though I did not let him see it. Not a good idea to rig his ego with constant praise when his brat-antennae needed a fine tuning.

The only highlight was Adam had stopped crying and was reaching up his chubby arms to try and catch the water droplets.

"_Mamma, I hungry."_ He said in between happy squealing when the water streamed into his palm.

My soup.

I dashed out of the room and barraged into the kitchen with Adam still attached to my waist followed my Dean and Sam who had dragged Castiel along.

I handed Adam to Dean who surprisingly relented as I turned to the large vessel. The soup's milky texture was gone and had been replaced with a thickness that resembled mud's. The sides of the vessel on the inside were charred and the outside was blackened around the base and the rim.

I took a whiff of it and crinkled my nose in disgust. The burnt vegetables reeked of burnt rubbery odour.

When I looked around the kitchen, everything else had been soaked. Four expectant sets of eyes, three green and one blue, were looking at me. Great. Mom had to save the day somehow.

"_Mamma. I hungry."_ Adam cooed out.

I felt my confidence deflating like a burst tire.

Dean quickly noticed it and he got busy trying to distract his brother with a colored straw. He was very good at caring for kids when he felt like it. The bratty, smart-mouthed kid was gone and in his place was a gentle, caring big brother.

I looked at Sam and Castiel, who still had the scrawling on his face.

"_You have to start cooking again."_ Castiel stated solemnly.

"_Mom, we can help."_ Sam offered in his ever gentlemanly grace.

"_And so will we,"_ Dean stepped in looking suddenly matured as he cuddled his baby brother, _"Won't we little Adam?"_

Adam squealed in ticklish delight.

Maybe the day wasn't going to end crazily after all. I smiled, feeling the stress starting to drain from me.

"_How about you and Castiel start by mopping up the water?"_ I said to Sam who promptly took off dragging Castiel behind him.

Who knew the fire alarm could trigger so much water in a few minutes?

"_Dean, place Adam in the high chair and clean the burnt soup okay? I'm going to look into the pantry."_

"_Right-o Mom." _he said as he placed his baby brother in the said place and began the work on the burnt vessel.

"_Keep an eye on Adam, okay boys?"_ I instructed as I stepped into the pantry when Sam and Castiel returned with buckets and mops.

"_Okay Mom."_ The boys, except Castiel, chorused.

As always, Castiel showed he had heard me with a subtle nod of the head. He avoided using words as long as he could. I had to find out why he was so shy.

'

'

'

I did what any mother would do to save the day after lunch-time had passed. After instructing Castiel and Sam how to slice up the bananas, I turned to Dean to check on batter he was mixing.

Satisfied, I went to check the oatmeal that was boiling on the stove before adding the little pack of soup I had found in the pantry.

Lunch was a varied selection of pancakes, banana fritters and mushroom soup thickened with oatmeal. I was getting better at improvising meals after becoming a Mom.

_Mom._ I liked the sound of it.

All of my misgivings and concern about Dean's recklessness and goofy tendencies took a back seat when I saw him feeding Adam, helping Sam to cut the pancakes in perfect right angles, and wiping Castiel's mouth clean of the syrup that had smudged on his cheeks from the pancakes.

I was pleasantly surprised when he made me sit down and served me. All with a smile on his endearing face… and he was growing more handsome every day.

"_I got this Mom. Enjoy your meal."_

Before I could reply, he planted a kiss on my forehead and walked over to Adam who was demanding some attention.

Sitting across the table from my four sons, I felt the familiar sting of tears at the corners of my eyes. Happy tears.

My doubts dispelled as I finally understood why the four boys and I had stumbled into each other's lives. We were an odd-looking family. Perhaps we had already known each other long before from the time we had met.

And I was going to be the best Mom I could be.

Not because I took in the boys… but because I could only become one after the crazy lot dropped into my life, dispelling any bits of singlehood left.

That reminded me. I had to get a car now that my family had grown overnight. Perhaps Dean could come with me to the used cars' yard and help me pick one with his extensive knowledge on machines.

"_Adam! My face is not a canvas, stop it little dude!"_ Dean's laughing voice nudged me out of my thoughts.

As I looked towards him, I heard Sam's amused hilarity. Even Castiel was smiling- a feat he displayed only when he was genuinely touched or amused.

Every inch of Dean's face was plastered with syrup and soup as was Adam, who was being restless and goofy. His older brother just let him carry on.

"_Now I know how much we get on Mom's nerves."_

_Splat. _A pancake flew into Dean's face this time.

"_Oh, you have no idea honey."_ I managed to say before joining my boys in uninhibited laughter.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Should I try for a next chapter?**

**Feedback would be very helpful :) it only takes a couple of minutes, and I assure you it's a good investment!**


	2. Chapter 2- How Destinies Collide

**Hi :) I surprised myself with the quick update- it must be a good writing day for me :D**

**Thank you so much for the support and encouraging reviews my lovely readers! Another special thank you for the FAVORITES and FOLLOWS :)**

**Here's chapter two, and a little longer too! Please take a little trouble to kindly leave your precious reviews. Your feedback is highly valued!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything or anyone associated with it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

With the three older kids in school and the youngest, Adam with me, I was looking forward to some quiet time at home. I was sure I'd get to relax after the fire-alarm fiasco. And little Adam was hardly old enough to cause any trouble… or so I thought.

"_What shall we do today little guy?"_ I asked Adam who was playing with building blocks on the floor.

He gave me a toothy grin and handed me a block slobbered in a little drool. I sat down beside him and helped him finish the tower he was working on.

"_Adam? What do you wanna do today hon?"_ I asked again brushing his hair back from his face. He was going to need a haircut soon. Come to think of it, so did Sam.

"_Candy!"_ he squealed.

I laughed. He was such a bundle of cuteness.

"_You want candy, huh?"_

"_Pweese Mamma? Twissies?"_

"_You want Twixies, sweetie? But those are bad for your teeth."_

"_Mashmallos?"_ he asked again.

"_Marshmallows?"_

The head of straight, silken brandy-colored hair bobbed once as his green eyes looked at me expectantly.

"_We are out of marshmallows hon…"_ I recalled sadly, seeing the pantry contents in my mind's eye, _"… but I think we have some cocoa left. What do you think about some chocolate milk?"_

His face brightened up like the morning sun. Bouncing up and down, he squealed in delightful gibberish. I felt a powerful surge of tenderness overcoming me and I scooped him up in my arms, laughing when he giggled crazily.

"_Aw, you are such a cutie, you little thing!"_ I hugged him close before kissing him on the cheek.

He turned to me, emerald irises wide and innocent, as he put his little chubby arms around my neck.

"_I wuvs you Mamma."_ He won me over with his adorable lisp… not to mention the melting of my heart when I heard that priceless statement.

"_Mamma loves you too."_ I pulled him close to my bosom, _"You are my littlest and cutest prince."_

'

'

'

I had to keep cleaning Adam's mouth and cheeks as he blissfully dove into the mug of chocolate drink. His tiny feet dangling over the high chair showed how much he was enjoying it. I had to refrain from the urge to tickle his roundish feet for fear of making him choke.

After he was done and I had cleared away the mess, we went back to the room he was playing in and I set him back on the floor among his toys. I played with him for a while, engaging in some really meaningful conversation a few times.

He seemed to be doing great playing with the toys and didn't seem to need my help, so I got the book I was reading and settled on the couch nearby. I could see him and was just two paces away from him.

It was a pleasant day with the sun shining bright and a soft breeze teasing the senses. I soon felt sleepy and before I knew it, I had dozed off, book still in hand. I told myself I was just closing my eyes for a while, but I soon settled into sleep deeper than I had anticipated.

Pleasing memories played in my head like a rerun of my favorite shows. In my dreams, I saw the day I had first met my little four rays of sunshine. It was hardly a happy encounter.

I volunteered at the orphanage whenever I could make time from college. I wanted to get a summer job at first but my friend introduced me to one of the workers at this particular orphanage back when I was still in high school. Needless to say, I was smitten by the innocence of the adorable kids and there was no looking back. I became a regular there and soon the kids knew my name. They even asked for me at times.

I had wanted to take in all of the kids under my care, but it was not possible. I was still a student and I had to get a job that could sustain my children's needs as well as the house's requirements.

I had to bid tearful farewells to many of them when they were fortunately taken in by loving families. I told myself it was worth the pain of separation, for they were going to have families of their own.

I was somewhere halfway through college when I first met the four brothers. It broke my heart to see them in such deplorable condition.

They were undernourished and matted in dirt when they arrived. I usually met the new kids who were brought to the place when they were still babies or toddlers, but it was the first time I had seen a boy as old as Dean.

Dean… where do I even start? He carried Adam under one arm, barely a year old, and held a protective, skinny arm over Sam and Castiel who clung on to his emaciated frame. Dean had just turned eleven; Sam and Castiel were seven and five respectively.

They were being fussed over by my other volunteer friends, but it wasn't long before I heard a heart-wrenching cry, followed by an angry growl. The volunteers jumped back, unsure how to respond. I dashed over to the place, every fiber in my body screaming to know what was wrong.

Adam was on the hard cold floor, held carefully by Castiel who was looking at his two older brothers with a scared expression. Two lines of tears streamed down his pale cheeks as he cried silently.

Dean was hunched over Sam. I got a little closer and saw that Sam was bleeding from his nose. Dean was swearing with a vocabulary that was mortifying to emanate forth an eleven year old kid's lips.

When the people surrounding them tried to help, he lashed out harsh curses and yanked Castiel closer to him too. The pale-colored, blue eyes kid held his baby brother in one arm and clung onto his older brother's side with the other. Even though Dean was looking like the embodiment of wrath, I could see he was scared too.

They all were.

I quietly retrieved a roll of tissue, some cotton and a bottle of chilled water and placed them in a paper bag. Arming myself with the simple essentials, I made my way back to the site of angry chaos.

I made sure they could see me approaching them, especially Dean as I slowly walked to them and knelt down in front of them. Dean eyed me with so much suspicion that it twisted my insides in sharp pain to see a small child capable of such fury.

"_Looks like your brother needs some help. May I?"_ I asked gently, making sure to keep my voice soft.

Apart from three terrified pairs of eyes staring at me, I got no reply. I reached out to touch Sam's forehead, but Dean jerked him backwards. A distressed yelp from Sam confirmed that the heart-wrenching cry from earlier had come from Sam.

"_Stay away."_ Dean growled threateningly.

I nodded slowly once. I lowered the items I had taken with me and placed the whole bag on the floor in front of them.

"_Why don't you do it yourself? I am sure your brother will like it if you tended to him rather than a complete stranger."_

A momentary look of surprise flashed through the previously wrathful green eyes of the oldest child, before it was quickly replaced with indifference. He eyed me once more before casting an affirming glance into the contents of the bag. He looked relieved when he saw the items.

Giving a kind smile to Castiel, he gently uncurled the younger child's trembling hands around his body and reached for the bag. He broke the seal on the water-bottle and handed it to the porcelain-skinned child, who drank eagerly. The younger brother followed his older brother's example and used the cap to pour small amounts of water into the dehydrated baby's mouth.

Satisfied to see his younger sibling effectively distracted, Dean turned his attention to Sam. He tore off adequate sized cotton balls and used it to staunch the bleeding, while using the tissues to clean the away the blood from his floppy-haired brother's face. All with a gentle look on his face and uttering soothing words of reassurance to the distressed child in his lap.

I felt the increasing tug of motherly love on my heart-strings. I wanted to take care of them.

I arranged a spare room to accommodate all four of them together. It wasn't difficult to manage the nearly impossible feat of getting an entire room for newly arrived children with my good reputation. The kids were usually allotted their own beds once they arrived, but the fierce protectiveness of Dean over his siblings seemed to tread on the edge of his sanity and I couldn't bring myself to separate them.

Besides, only he could effectively calm down his siblings when they got distressed. He seemed to have a magical, almost unearthly power when it came to comforting his brothers, including baby Adam.

They refused to leave the room unless they had to use the toilet. It took me almost a week to convince them to take a bath. I even got them kid shampoos and soaps to nudge them into getting clean.

It was Castiel who first reached for the bear-shaped soap and politely asked if Dean could be with him in the bathroom. I smiled in relief and nodded in affirmation. What I ended up doing was helping Dean to bathe his younger siblings. I was surprised when he actually asked me for my aid.

I was glad to have made some progress. It was about time too.

After a few months, Adam started calling me _Mamma._ Dean looked horrified and I daresay he would have slapped the youngest brother had he been older and bigger. He scolded his brother, sharply reminding him that I was not their mother and shot me an apologetic look.

I didn't know it was possible to close the distance between two people that fast when I ran across the room and threw my arms around Dean. He stiffened uncomfortably and pushed me back, but I held on. He was voicing his displeasure in very colorful words.

I held on in an unmovable, but not suffocating hold. He seemed to tire out after a bout of cursing and fell exhausted against me. It was then I realized he was running a fever.

"_Dean? What's wrong sweetie? Do you feel sick?"_ I asked a little worried.

"… _don't feel good Amy…"_ he replied tiredly, calling me for the first time by my name.

"_Let's get you to bed hon, I gotta check your temperature."_ I said as I gently lifted him and laid him on the bed.

Sam and Castiel followed me with worried faces as Adam half-wobbled, half-crawled towards the bed.

"_Amy, is Dean going to be okay? What is wrong with him?" _Sam asked in a terrified voice as he fought back the tears glistening along his eye-lashes.

"_I'm fine Sammy."_ Dean assured him tiredly.

"_You sure?"_

"_Yep."_

I couldn't help smiling at the scene. I sat down on the bed and showed them how I was going to take Dean's temperature as I placed the old-fashioned thermometer under his tongue. Sam and Castiel looked on, intrigued and curious about what I was going to do next.

It felt wonderful to have their trust.

It was soon confirmed that Dean had come down with chicken-pox. I had a hard time getting the three younger boys away from their older brother's bed, let alone their room. Somehow they were convinced that they would lose him if they stayed away from him. It took all of my strength to convince them, with a little help from Dean. I had explained to the oldest brother that if we were not careful, his younger siblings would catch it from him. It took a while to placate Adam, but I had to peel off Sam and Castiel from Dean's bed.

They unhappily trudged to the next room. The colorful posters and toys did not offer any distraction from their worry for their older brother. Sam said he could care for Adam and I handed the baby to him. After kissing them on their cheeks I tucked them in the single bed, Adam nestled in between the two.

"_Good night my angels." _ I said as I ruffled their hair one last time before turning on the nigh-lamp and closing the door behind me.

I had decided to spend the night there, knowing that Dean would listen to me rather than anyone else if he got worse at night.

After making my bed and snuggling under the covers with a nice book, I found I wasn't able to relax. I tossed and turned for a while before finally throwing away the covers and jumping out of my bed. I _**had**_ to check on Dean.

Tip-toeing softly to his room, I opened the door as quietly as I could. The night-lamp was yet to be replaced with a new one, so this room was dark. Silvery beams of moonlight coming in through the window provided some illumination.

I flicked on the light-switch and turned to the bed Dean was sleeping in.

Imagine my surprise when I found Sam and Castiel huddled against their older brother.

I reveled in the sweet feeling the endearing scene in front of me evoked. I smiled fondly at the three resting figures. They were sound asleep.

_Good thing they did not bring Adam with them otherwise he'd have caught-_

I was alarmed when I realized that the two younger siblings must have been exposed to the infection. With mounting horror, I rushed to their side and roused the two younger kids, careful not to jostle the oldest brother.

Sam whined a little but when I saw Dean stirring at the sound, I quickly hushed him. Castiel woke up as soon as I touched him. He was a light sleeper.

Knowing there was no way to keep them away from their sick brother, I grabbed a spare mattres from the store-room and made a make-shift bed on the floor next to Dean's bed.

Tucking in the two younger kids in it, I checked on all three of them before quietly leaving the room.

I changed my clothes to be extra careful from infecting Adam before I picked him up. I took the little bundle to my bed and placed him in between myself and the wall. Finally believing everything to be under control, I drifted off into sweet slumber with Adam in my arms.

After a couple of days, the other volunteers saw me running around like a crazy mother-hen. I had three cases of chicken-pox to tend to.

To make it all better though, none of the three sick boys complained. I kept them all in the same room to ensure they would recover faster and better.

Not surprisingly, they did. Things were back to normal soon after that. Actually, they got closer to being like normal kids.

Dean still had his reservations though he trusted me more.

Sam was comfortable with me and he often talked to me about his ambitions. He was one studious, book-loving kid.

Castiel followed me quietly almost wherever I went. He was like a little white lamb. He had very artistic hands and art was his forte.

Adam stuck to calling me _Mamma._

I think I already was.

'

'

'

I slowly woke from my nap and smiled at the memory. Stretching in my comfortable place on the couch, I turned to look at Adam. He wasn't there.

I sat bolt upright and jumped to my feet, calling out his name worriedly. He wasn't in the room and I dashed through the house looking for my youngest kid.

My heart was thudding in trepidation and I was considering calling the police when I realized I hadn't checked the garden yet.

Before I ran outside, the front door opened and my three older sons walked in.

"_Mom, we're home!" _Sam called out cheerfully.

"_And we are hungry!"_ Dean added in the same tone as Sam's.

I went to greet them but not without tears in my eyes. Castiel was first to notice and he immediately came to me, looking up with worried blue irises.

His brothers' demeanors changed immediately and they crowded around me, asking in a synchronized chorus about what had upset me.

"_It's Adam. I can't find him anywhere."_ I tearfully admitted.

They froze for a minute before bombarding me with comforting reassurances. Sam and Dean took off in opposite directions looking for their youngest; Castiel stayed with me, holding my hand in his small one. His silent presence had a calming effect on me.

Sam and Dean returned soon, worry marring their delicate features. I was about to reach for the phone when the door-bell rang. We zoomed to the spot and I opened the door, hoping it would be my youngest kid.

It was.

I heaved a sigh of relief before picking him up and crushing him in a hug, much to his glee. I felt my three kids wrapping me in their arms, encasing Adam and me in a cocoon of embrace.

I looked at Adam and noticed he had a crimson mouth with what looked like ice-cream smeared across his nose and cheeks. It was then I heard the soft cooing of female voices from our gate.

I turned to look and saw they were my friends who also volunteered at the orphanage. Somehow, Adam had slipped out of the house and had luckily bumped into them. They knew my kids so they naturally stuffed my littlest kid with ice-cream and candy. I waved them good-bye before closing the door and leaning against it in relief.

"_Mom, it's okay."_ Dean smiled at me tenderly.

I nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. We went into the kitchen where the boys set the table while I served them. The sight of them thoroughly enjoying their meal finally washed away all fear and uneasiness I had felt minutes ago and I could smile again.

"_Mamma…"_ Adam reached for me.

"_Yes honey?"_ I stood in front of him, face to face.

He released a nasty burp right in my face. There was an awkward silence before his brothers burst into amused laughter. It took a couple more seconds for me to recover before I could join them.

Adam flailed about his little chubby arms as he too joined us, giggling like the sugar-charged kid he was now.

_"Candy!"_

_Oh boy. Here we go again._

* * *

**Wee!reviews please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Blood Or Family: Who reigns?

**Chapter three's up! Wow. I didn't think I'd be able to update this quick. Your awesome reviews fuel my imagination, my lovely readers! Thank you so much for taking the time to leave your feedback. It means more to me than you know. Keep them coming :D**

**Thank you, also, for the clicking the favorite and follow checkboxes!**

**Another thing I'd like to add is that since tomorrow's Monday *checks the clock and sees it's already midnight* oh, I mean today's Monday I'm going to be busy with my classes again. I might not to be able to update at the rate I have been doing, so I ask for your kind patience beforehand :)**

**This chapter is more narrative than the previous ones, with very less dialogue. Hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything or anyone associated with it… but that would be really nice. Maybe I could at least sign up as a spot-boy or electrician or make-up artist or something on the set… *contemplates with a dazed, far-away look***

**Oh well, no matter :D here's the new chappie! Enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

Back before the time I was independent enough to take the kids under my wing, I tried to volunteer at the orphanage as much as I could. By the time Dean had turned a year older, he had become much more comfortable with me.

He would often help me on my errands and duties. In spite of his rough exterior, the boy was all heart. The kids took a great liking to him and wherever he went, he became a big brotherly figure. He had quite a sweet tooth, though not as much as Adam. He was heavily involved in sports and outdoor activities like camping and hiking. He was often assigned to be the leader when the kids went trekking or on any other outing.

I found that it was therapeutic for him since the physical activities channeled his anger to constructive outlets. He was more receptive to people now than the time they had arrived; it still had some way to go and could get better, but I was glad he was slowly starting to overcome his trust issues. He was like the whirlwind of fiery and ice storms- he often displayed the opposing forces within him when he struggled to place his trust or make a decision involving his brothers and himself.

He was hopelessly devoted to taking care of his brothers, I must point out. He never gave a thought for himself to the extent that his physical health suffered because of the added amount of anguish he took upon himself when he worried for his brothers' well-being. He wasn't the type who talked about what needed to be addressed. It pained me to see him carrying so great a burden at such a young page. I made sure to keep an extra eye out to catch any early signs of anxiety. He needed an extra dose of TLC at all times even though he always tried to deny it. _Boys._

Sam loved to talk, I discovered, after he had overcome his initial shyness. He was like a walking encyclopedia of facts and history and "science-y stuff" like Dean often teased him. The kid loved to read and I found a companion in my favorite hobby. I tried to get him books whenever I could.

The second-hand sections of the book-stores became familiar nooks and corners to me. I sometimes took Sam when he wanted to pick out his own selection. The older, yellower and more beat-up the book, the more the kid liked it. Funny, he was like a miniature version of me.

There was one thing about him that worried me deeply. He was more sentimental compared to Dean. He was the kid who would readily approach me if he needed to talk or say something if it was bothering him. However, if he got too distressed or preoccupied with something that induced stress, he'd get bad nosebleeds. When they had started staying at the orphanage, he used to get them every few days

He was the thoughtful type and this often resulted in him over-thinking about anything and everything. It surprised me that he didn't get panic attacks with the amount of thinking he subjected himself to. Dean was the one who had the most calming effect on him in those times. With time, he got more accustomed to his new surroundings and the frequency of his nosebleeds became less frequent. After almost a year, they had more or less stopped. He still got them occasionally if he happened to fall very sick or was suddenly thrown into a stress-inducing situation. I was happy to see the beaming face and toothy grin whenever I arrived to work my shift at the refuge for little angels..

Castiel didn't talk much and he initiated a conversation on seldom occasions. He seemed content just to sit near us, often with a small note-book under one arm with a pencil tucked above his ear. He wasn't what I'd place as anti-social; he just spent a lot of time brooding and musing over varied topics. The only time he'd talk more than a few words or sentences was when he asked questions about the world around him. He was one curious, brooding child.

He had a strong sense of virtue like his brothers but it was more pronounced in him. He had strong likes and dislikes for someone so subdued and quiet. This was one of the things that could get him to talk with being prodded to. It didn't necessarily make him a good speaker though; he preferred being direct and blunt, often stunning people with his observations.

I asked if I could see his sketch-book one day. He quietly handed it to me and went back to staring out the window. I was struck speechless with his work. It was as if a prodigy resided in the unassuming child's soul. All he made were drawings and sketches, but there was a surreal charm and beauty to them. Done only in pencil, they looked alive and appeared three-dimensional at times. I presented him a big box of coloring pencils to add to their liveliness, but he wasn't too keen on using them. He preferred the black and white scrawling.

It, however, changed when he tried a hand at painting. He fell hopelessly in love with the colors. He still sketched his masterpieces and started making portraits of people he met or the pets at the orphanage. He scratched out impeccable landscapes with coal on his canvas when he went on walks in early mornings- something that pleased me very much. He might still be the anti-social kind, but his love for scenery got him out of their room. I took it as a sign of progress.

Adam turned out to be a little bundle of joy. He was the center of attention wherever he went and had girls and ladies cooing over him. Oh, and he enjoyed it very much- he would squeal in delight and reward them with his dimpled smile.

All four of them had adorable dimples, but who could compete with a baby?

He was easy to deal with and hardly cried, making the task of baby-sitting him a desired goal of many of the baby-sitters who volunteered there. Sometimes he caused a friendly fight among them.

He was highly inclined to consume candy and any sweet stuff, making him difficult to feed at times. He knew the names of nearly every candy-bar by heart, though his version of pronouncing them was more gibberish than his usual baby talk. Not that it mattered. It was quite a feat for a child who couldn't speak properly yet. He often clung around my leg while his brother Castiel would follow me. We drew out amused reactions everywhere we went.

I had decided in that one year of getting to know them that as soon as I was financially independent, I'd try to adopt them, all together. I couldn't bear the thought of them put in separate homes. It'd tear them from inside.

My resolve grew stronger after the events of a cool autumn evening. I was finishing up my work in the garden area with Castiel by my side, as usual. Dean, Sam and Adam were playing catch in the front yard a few yards away. I could see Adam screaming in delight as his oldest brother threw him in the air and caught him when he fell back down. Sam was begging to be next as he jumped up and down in impatient excitement.

Dean complied and after putting Adam on the grass, he picked up Sam and struggled to toss him upwards. He wasn't much of a big kid and his built was still to take on a sturdy form. I could see he was fighting to hide the strain on his arms and was about to call out to him to stop, when Sam fell back down and landed on a wobbly Dean, effectively toppling them both like a tower of loose bricks.

Lucky for them, the grass provided insulation from the fall and the next thing I heard was hysterical laughter. Dean grabbed Adam into the tangled fray of his and Sam's limbs and tickled the baby, evoking a fit of giggles.

I smiled at them and pulled Castiel close to me, running a hand through the rebellious strands of his wayward ebony hair. He responded by resting his head against the side of my hips. He was slim and petite for his age, though his growth was increasing at a healthy pace. He slung a lean arm behind me, at my waist. It felt like a perfect fit.

He turned his head upwards to look at me directly in my eyes.

Some people commented he was a beautiful child, but found his deep and intense stare with only occasional blinks unnerving. Due to this reason, he was often overlooked by the younger volunteers who didn't know how to tend to him. The more experienced workers loved him for his quiet presence and checked on him regularly. Nonetheless, he preferred my company and his unspoken request manifested when he'd follow me everywhere quietly.

He looked at me for a while before blinking like a tiny kitten with big curious eyes. I sensed he wanted to say something, so I slung a comforting arm around his bony shoulders to encourage him.

"_What is it Castiel? Do you want to say something?"_ I asked gently.

He nodded once, and very slowly too, without breaking off eye-contact. He released the arm he had around me and moved back by a step, leaving a small space between us. I was a little confused with his behavior.

"_I would like to ask you a question, if it doesn't offend you."_ The serious pitch in his characteristic monotone claimed my attention completely. He had an interesting choice of words.

"_Sweetie, I would never get offended by your questions. What is it?"_ I smiled down at the sapphire irises with oceanic hues in them.

He seemed to reconsider and lowered his gaze for a bit before looking back up at me again.

"_Are you sure you won't mind?"_ his voice had taken on a slightly childlike tone and I couldn't help not feeling worried.

"_Yes darling, I'm positive."_ I kept my voice low to egg him on. _"Come on, tell me."_

He shuffled uncomfortably with what seemed like undecided trepidation. I knelt down and looked him in the eyes before putting my hands on his shoulders.

"_Castiel, please just tell me what's worrying you sweetie. You are starting to scare me a little."_

He pressed his lips into a straight line, setting his jaw firmly in a final conclusive stance.

"_Will you become our Mom?"_ he asked with his blunt charm, _"I really like you."_

'

'

'

Finally finishing my last year in college and after one year of apprenticing, I found a job. It wasn't high paying but it was a good start. I also enrolled online to get a master's degree though it wasn't easy, picking up after my four energy missiles.

Dean tried to take on some of the duties but I wanted to make him grow up like a normal teen with teen-related problems and nothing more. But he was so used to filling the role of a parent figure that he simply could not be a kid… kind of sad, but that's who he is. I let him take on that role whenever he wanted to, but I put my foot down when he got too carried away to live the life of the kid he was. He'd smile tenderly before shrugging it off in his budding adolescent way of thinking. Sometimes, if his brothers were not around, and he felt the coast was clear, he'd peck me on the cheek while grabbing his lunch from the kitchen. But if I were to hug him or ruffle his hair at other times, he'd whine, _"Mom please, I got a reputation!" _It made me mess his hair up even more though, making him madder than a wet hen! _Aw, my little rockstar!_

Sam's nosebleeds stopped. The sparkle in his eyes seemed to get brighter every day. He often ended up falling asleep on his table with a book under his floppy mop of brown hair. Dean would carry him to his bed and tuck him in next to a sleeping Castiel, who would automatically huddle closer to his second brother and put a thin arm around him. In response, without even waking up, Sam would slip a loving arm around him too. They were like two lost, cute puppies.

Castiel, I soon discovered, suffered from insecurity that seemed to stem out from being neglected in his earlier years. I couldn't figure out why he was that way… Dean made sure he was safe and well-fed and always checked on him, while Sam dragged him along wherever he went. Perhaps he had some scarring experience from a time before he had developed the ability to comprehend between good and bad. He clung to me whenever he needed reassurance, giving subtle hints for attention. He'd come up to me and put his lean arms around me or slip me a note with one his flawless creations on it. He may be the quietest of the lot, but his silent actions spoke the loudest.

Adam was growing up just the way a baby is supposed to, and I was very thankful for it. He could be stubborn at times, just like his oldest brother. But he'd soon win me over (after giving me a hard time, nonetheless) with one of his toothy grins. Whenever we went shopping for groceries, all I had to do was slip him in the baby carriage of the shopping-cart and wait for the shower of cooing and gushing from the female half of the population gathered there. Dean would roll his eyes and ask for his part of the shopping list- always the one with pie on it- taking Sam with him for assistance, while Castiel and Adam would accompany me on availing the items on my list.

With support from my family and friends, I got a reasonably spacious and quaint little house to rent. With three bedrooms and a small garden in the back, it was the perfect place for us. I still had a little hard time getting enough to pay the monthly rent, but we made do. Dean often voiced his wish to get a job, but I was appalled by the idea. Following their older brother's example, Sam and Castiel would say the same thing. I told them once they were older, they could do their bit in helping me out.

Not a day passed without me getting completely exhausted and longing for a nice relaxing night's sleep. But it was the way I wanted it. I often fell asleep with an open book on my chest and glasses up my nose. Dean would always check on me once he felt it was past my bed-time. He would take away the book and glasses and cover me with my blanket before slipping out quietly again.

Dean had trouble falling asleep. I worried for his health since he was engaged in a lot of activities in school and often came home looking worn out. He could never sleep unless he knew we were all tucked in and sleeping safely. I soon took it for granted when I heard him walk into his siblings' room to see if they were sleeping right. Sam and Castiel shared the middle bedroom, while he slept in the first one. Adam would sleep with me or Dean, depending on how tired we were.

Sometimes, both of us couldn't sleep and we often sat in the kitchen for a late night mother-to-son talk. If it wasn't too chilly outside, we'd sit and watch the stars from the small balcony that opened out from my bedroom.

He'd tell me about their past and his aspirations for the future. It was heart-melting to see my oldest so candid and child-like when only he was in my company. At other times, he was the big brother. With me, he was the most sensitive boy one could imagine- it was perhaps the only time he acted his age. I couldn't be happier and more grateful, knowing that I was the one person who could draw out the child in him. It was a multi-faceted blessing.

Blood ties don't always define family.

* * *

**Reviews to me are like candy to Adam :D  
*hopes the reader gets the tenny-weeny hint***


	4. Chapter 4- Allergies Suck And Pies Rock

**Hello :) I'm so sorry for the delay in updating this chapter. I have been busy with assignments and other stuff in my classes, and now that my internal exam has started I couldn't update earlier. I hope this long chapter makes up for the delay :)**

**This chapter doesn't involve flashbacks or too much musing on the part of the characters. It deals with the slow but definite progress the boys are making as they grow up together in the same house with their Mom.**

**I thank each and everyone who have read and reviewed my last chapters and also to the ones who have checked the FOLLOW and FAVORITE boxes on my story! You all make it worth to learn to write weechesters :) I hope I get better with every chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *dramatic sigh and melodramatic pose* I do not own anything related to Supernatural except my OC. If I did own them, even for a day, I'd make sure the boys had a nice hot meal every now and then, Castiel would learn how to drive and that Leviathans would be allergic to pies… mwa ha ha ha ha :D**

**Please take a couple to leave your lovely feedback :) Thank you!**

* * *

Blood ties don't always define family.

The kids had adjusted to their new life with me quite well considering it had only been a bit more than two years since they had become my family. Dean didn't take to Autumn season very well. Once fall set in, I found my oldest battling pollen allergies. To make it worse it wasn't a simple reaction- his nasal passages were blocked and eyes watered like rivers in flood. He was obviously miserable and in a lot of discomfort but he kept his irritation in check. After a few trips to the doctor's he was advised to stay indoors as much as possible till the tree flowering season subsided. That was the time he got cranky.

"_Mom, this sucks."_

I turned to look at him as we sat in the taxi taking us home. He was looking at me with watery green eyes and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot. I put an arm around him as I pulled him closer in a gesture to comfort him. He didn't resist at all as his adolescent demand for space took a hike up the mountains. He snuggled closer and rested his head on my shoulder.

"_Why do you say that? You have to get better sweetie."_ I asked him as I adjusted the cotton muffler around his throat.

"_I have a football game coming up. I also signed up to be play Theseus in our Greek school play. Not to forget the task of the assistant captain I volunteered for the church picnic."_ He replied dejectedly, _"I won't be able to do any of that."_

I couldn't help but give in to the proud feeling rising up in my chest. Who would have guessed he would turn out to be such a wonderful lad in a small span of two years after he and his brothers had come into build the foundations of my home?

"_It's okay Dean. You have been involved in a lot of activities once you got into school; there will be more to come."_

"_I guess so."_ He sulked as he closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. _"Are we there yet?"_

"_Just ten more minutes sweetie, we'll be home soon. You can sleep all you want okay?"_

"_Anything to get rid of this headache Mom."_ He snuffled as he rubbed a runny nose with the cuff of his sweatshirt.

I handed him a tissue and he gratefully took it. While he folded it into a suitable size, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. His puffy eyes, flushed cheeks and nose rubbed raw were so uncharacteristic of his usually tanned and smooth face.

"_Mom…"_ he looked over the tissue he held over his nose with his reddened eyes, _"… could you please make some pie tonight? I'd give anything for a small slice of it now."_

He had to be really ill to make such a direct request. He always put on a tough and resilient façade in front of his younger brothers. It was surprising to see him behave in child-like countenance.

I smiled at the boy who was growing up so much every day.

"_Sure hon, anything else you'd want to have for dinner?"_

Green eyes took on a thoughtful expression.

"_Naw Mom. Thanks."_

A head of short dirty blond hair rested back on my shoulder. Even though the spikes on his crown tickled my cheek, it was a perfect fit.

'

'

'

After tucking in a fever-ridden Dean into bed, I made my way downstairs into the kitchen. I had to get dinner started and there was a pie to bake too. I opened the refrigerator and looked into the fruits compartment. To my dismay, I found that we were out of apples. Dean's favorite type of pie was the one with apple in it. I took out the rest of the ingredients and set them on the kitchen counter. None of them would taste as good if made into the dish my oldest had asked for.

"_Hey Mom, what are you making?"_

Sam strolled into the kitchen with Castiel in tow. Sam, now ten years old, had grown a bit but he was still a little behind the rest of the kids when it came to height. I didn't worry much since he was eating well. I didn't think it was possible for a little boy to like green vegetables so much. Every mother's dream.

Castiel had turned eight and he wasn't as skinny as before. His lean frame looked more rounded and there was a healthy glow on his porcelain face. Even though his blue eyes shone with a more healthier spark than before, he was still the quietest of the lot.

"_I was looking into the ingredients Sam. Your brother's feeling unwell and he has asked for some pie. Think you could help me?"_

"_Sure Mom, what can we do?"_

"_We are out of apples. Could you run down to the Singers' next door and ask if they have got some? I'll be very happy share some of the pie with them if they could help us out."_

The Singers lived next door some yards from our place. We lived in a sparsely populated area and the houses weren't cramped together. Karen and Bobby Singer didn't have any children and they loved my boys like they were their own.

"_Sure Mom. I love going to their house. They are the sweetest people around here…"_ Sam nodded enthusiastically, _"… that is, after you Mom."_ He finished with a toothy grin.

I laughed and I ruffled his hair.

"_You are going to need a haircut soon Sam."_ I asked as I inspected his mop of brown locks.

"_But Moooooom… I like it this way."_ He whined, rolling his eyes spectacularly.

"_Dean says it makes you look like a girl."_ Castiel finally spoke in his grave tone.

"_**I do not! Don't listen to everything he says Cas!"**_

"_He also said you'd scream like one."_ Castiel observed, _"He was right."_

Sam's face took on a look of horror. He seemed to want to say something, but decided against it at the last moment.

"_I'm going to get the apples Mom. May I take Adam with me?" _Sam huffed peevishly, obviously not wanting to take his beloved brother with him for fear of more feminine comparisons.

"_Sure hon, but be careful okay?"_

"_Yeah. We won't be long."_

He made a quick exit and gently took his youngest brother's hand in his. Adam was happily snacking on a fruit bar.

Castiel looked on as his brothers left the house before turning to me.

"_Let me do something too Mom."_

I placed a big bowl of peas in front of him and asked him to shell them. He pulled a chair and quietly went about the task I had allotted him. We chatted about trivial things for a while before he suddenly stopped midway through getting the peas out of a particularly large pod. He turned his gaze upwards towards the ceiling and then slowly turned his head to face the kitchen door.

I couldn't help but wonder why he had done that. I waited for a few moments and was about to ask him when Dean appeared in the doorway. Did he hear his brother getting out of bed? But that was not a likely possibility. When it came to Castiel it was best to take his deep foresight like it was normal. It was, for him. he maybe inexperienced in worldly matters and his innocence is like untainted snow but his intuition and perception ran much deeper than an adult's. I made it a point to look into it later.

Dean didn't look any better than the time I had tucked him in. However, to at least make things neither bad or good, he didn't look any worse either.

Castiel slid off his chair and quietly made his way to his brother who was busy rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. The little boy wrapped his thin arms around his brother's waist and pressed the side of his head against the teeanger's side. Dean looked down tenderly at the dark-haired child and placed a few comforting pats on his brother's head.

"_What is it hon? Are you feeling worse?"_ I asked as I walked across the room and touched the back of my hand to his forehead, forgetting how he refused to be babied in front of his brothers.

The stoic big brother replaced the sick feverish child and he leaned a little away from my touch. Had I not known about his constant need to be a figure to be looked up to by his brothers, I might have been mildly hurt. Not that it didn't feel bad now.

"_I ran out of paper towels Mom. Thought I'd get some of the ones meant for the kitchen."_ He answered in a husky, strained voice.

"_I'll get them sweetie. Do you want a hot drink? I'm sure Castiel would like one too."_ I asked them both as I reached for the large box of kitchen tissues I kept in one of the cabinets.

"_What say big guy, hot chocolate sound good to you?"_ Dean asked his brother in a nasal tone as he tried to sound cheerful.

I didn't need to look at them to know that in the silence that followed, Castiel had wordlessly confirmed his 'yes please' with a subtle nod of the head.

Sam and Adam returned soon. I was just about finished with the chocolate milk when they walked in. Sam had the biggest grin on his face and the largest bag of apples I'd ever seen. He was staggering under the load in one arm while guiding Adam with his free hand.

"_Whoa, Sammy… let me take that."_ Dean put down his mug and quickly took the bag from his younger brother who sighed in relief.

"_What is all this Sam? Did you get all this from Karen and Bobby?"_ I asked half-attentively as I watched Dean struggle with the weight.

"_Man, this is heavy! How could you lug this all the way back?"_ Dean interrupted before his brother could reply.

"_I'm a big boy now Dean, I can handle a small bag."_ Sam scoffed in his adorable peevish manner, before turning to grace me with a toothy grin, _"Yeah Mom, Aunt Karen said we could have as much as we wanted. I didn't know how much would be enough for the pie, so Uncle Bobby helped me pick all these from their garden and even let me borrow the bag."_

"_And did you thank them?"_ I asked, knowing the answer already.

"_Aw, of course I did Mom! You and Dean always remind me, remember?"_ Sam rolled his greenish hazel eyes, eliciting a grin from Dean.

"_That's a lot of apples Sam… we could make lots of pies and maybe some tarts too."_

"_Taat, I want taat!"_ Adam lisped his way into our conversation.

He picked up one big apple and handed it to me. Then he folded his arms and held his hands together, waiting. His big round hazel eyes had the undeniable gleam of an expecting puppy's plead in them.

"_Aww… Adam is doing the puppy eyes!"_ laughed Sam as he picked up said brother and tickled his sides. Adam giggled like a giddy infant.

"_Boys, we are going to be busy for the entire evening. I'm going to need all the help I can get, okay?"_

They echoed in a perfect chorus of varying tones of their growing voices. Dean's was starting to break and he had shot up even more in height in the recent weeks. His shoulders had started to broaden out and I often saw him admiring himself in the bathroom.

No matter how normal it was to me, I couldn't help laughing when he'd break into a beetroot blush. He would scream for personal space even though I would be a good ten feet away from him. The awkwardness of growing up, huh. He was more collected in front of his brothers, and I daresay a little cocky with the girls of his age. It was the one thing I loved to tease him with much to his chagrin.

"_Except you, Dean. Break time's over, get back to bed."_ I put down firmly but gently.

"_But Mom…"_

"_Mom's orders, young man."_

He huffed tiredly. Hanging his head in bored defeat, he mumbled _okay._

"_Leave it to us Dean, you just go ahead and get all better soon. Okay?"_ Sam smiled at him as Dean got up and took the kitchen tissues.

"_Whatever… don't blow up the kitchen while I'm napping okay? The last thing I want to see is waking up to find that I can see the stars and moon from where the ceiling used to be above my bed."_

A shadowy expression came over my second kid. _"I won't, go knock yourself out."_ Sam muttered crossly, _"Jerk."_

"_Dial 911 if you accidently cut your finger and go on a weeping crusade, Bitch."_

"_Dean! Language!"_ I couldn't keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"_Sorry Mom, got carried away by crybaby Samantha here."_ He grinned at me before proceeding to smirk at Sam, who threw an apple at him.

"_Wow, thanks a bunch Samantha! You have quite a throwing arm there, Darling."_ Dean cackled as he caught the apple. He made a beeline for the door and zipped upstairs.

"_One day, one day I'm gonna get him…"_ Sam muttered against clenched teeth.

"_Don't let it get to you Sam, he loves you that's why he teases you."_ I tried to point it out to the peevish boy sulking at the table.

His features transformed into a smile. _"Aw, I know Mom."_ He admitted a little shyly, _"I can't help not getting a little mad though."_

I shook my head in amused disbelief. Silly boys.

We sorted the apples into two piles, the ones that needed immediate preparation and the ones that could be stored. Castiel was a very skilled artist and his patience and eagerness to learn new things brought out that side of him in the kitchen too. I wasn't comfortable with the idea of him handling a knife, but he assured me nothing would happen. He was in charge of preparing the salad for dinner.

Adam was too young to do anything so I let him bring his little piano-resembling musical toy in the kitchen and play with it. That way I could keep an eye on him while he played in a safe corner.

Sam de-seeded the apples after I had peeled them before I could grate them. He went to mash and season the potatoes I had baked for dinner. The kid had a good sense of health food and I was sometimes surprised by his experimental combinations of seasonings which made several bland food turn out tasting palatable for Adam, who could be a fussy eater. He kept up with his love for reading and cook-books weren't left far behind.

By the time we had gotten everything ready, it was just our usual time for dinner. The pies were still in the oven and we had also managed to prepare some apples in advance for easy cooking the next morning. Adam took a little convincing to hold his appetite for tarts till the next meal.

Dinner turned out fantastic and Castiel's platter of carved vegetables gave the simple meal a refined look. It surprised me to no end whenever the little boy created something with only his imagination to guide him. He was such a beautiful enigma. I often wondered what made him so different from his brothers.

When we finished setting the table, Sam couldn't help not throwing a victorious grin at his oldest brother. Dean looked captivated by the varied items. We had baked potatoes, Castiel's special salad, a casserole from my mother's recipe and also some home-made bread. To top it off, the hot, steaming dish of apple pie was waiting for us too.

I carefully packed the other pie I had specially prepared for the Singers and was debating if I should send Sam and Castiel or if I should take it to them myself. It was already dark outside, but I didn't want to wait till morning to give the pie.

Dean said he'd gladly deliver it but I didn't think letting him go out would be a good idea, considering his allergies. I decided to take it by myself. Castiel asked if he could come, since he hadn't been to the Singers when I had sent Sam and Adam earlier.

I put on my jacket and clothed Castiel in a nice warm sweater before wrapping his ears and neck in a long scarf. He looked adorable with the lost look on his face as he tugged at the cuffs of the sweater's sleeves, trying to get it to cover his wrists. He was growing little by little and I hadn't realized that the sweater had gotten smaller for him. The puppies knitted across the chest and back added more to his cuteness.

After making sure with Dean to take care of the house while I was out for the twenty minute-trip to the Singers and back, and getting an eye-roll from him, I took little Castiel's hand in mine and walked to the Singers.

It was a lovely evening and the wind was nothing more than a gentle breeze. I was glad to enjoy the quietness for a while.

Don't get me wrong. I love my kids. But a little spell of unflustered silence was welcome once in a while.

Castiel seemed to stumble beside me every few steps. When it happened for the third time, I stopped and turned to him in concern. He was apparently elsewhere in his mind, and nearly tripped on his own feet with my abrupt halt. It didn't seem to faze him the slightest bit.

He was looking skywards and had the most mesmerized look I had ever seen on his spotless face. His eyes seemed to reflect whatever sight they were beholding and he blinked ever so slowly, as though trying his best not to let his vision falter.

"_What are you looking at sweetie?"_ I asked as I looked up myself.

"_The stars Mom… they are so beautiful."_ He spoke softly like he was respecting the sanctity of the night's stillness. His sapphire eyes swept slowly across the vast dark expanse, taking in each of the segments his vision could capture in a slow and careful judgment and examination.

"_You often watch them from your window don't you sweetie? I guess you really like them huh?"_ I smiled as I wrapped my arm around him in a gentle half-hug. He put one of his lean arms around my waist it response.

"_I like everything in nature Mom. But I love stars the best. They make me very happy."_ He answered in an awe-filled voice, barely above a hush.

"_That is a wonderful thing sweetie. Maybe you could paint something about them next time, what do you think?"_

His eyes took on an excited gleam and he surprised me completely when his face broke into a wide smile.

"_That's a great idea Mom. I'd love to."_ His smile lingered on for several moments even after he broke his gaze and went back to looking at the celestial lights scattered across the dark vastness above us.

"_It's getting late hon, we better hurry to-"_

I was cut short when a rustling sound from the bushes lining the road we were walking on sparked off a sharp feeling of fear in me. Castiel clung tighter around me, both his arms gripping my sides in a deadly hold. I pulled him closer to me, using my free arm to shield him as much as I could.

My poor baby began to tremble and a scared whimper escaped from his lips. I adjusted the pie so that it was nestled safely in the crook of my elbow, and I put both my arms around him to ease his fear.

Becoming a mom unleashes some kind of deeper strength and higher power in a woman. I finally found it to be true when I found my fear shrinking by several levels as I concentrated wholly on keeping my son safe. I don't deny I wasn't scared anymore, but it certainly took a back-seat when my protective instincts got set in motion.

"_It's okay baby, Mom's here. Don't be scared. I'm here."_ I said as I tighten my own arms around his shivering frame. Anger took over my previous fear. No one was going to hurt my kids. I'd resort to manhandling any form of danger if the situation called for it.

"_Mom… I'm scared."_ Castiel sniffled as he clung tighter to me, if it was any more possible.

"_It's probably just a rat sweetie, don't be afraid."_ I tried to comfort him while fighting to keep my teeth from chattering. Suddenly it felt a lot colder. Maybe it was fear gaining an upper hand.

The bushes rustled even more and whatever was in it seemed to dart around with short and infrequent scurrying motions. Castiel relaxed a little and turned to look, but as soon as the bushes shook again he flinched violently and pressed against me again. I ran my fingers in his windblown hair and gently rubbed his back to soothe his heart that was thundering against his ribs. I could feel the beats against the fabric of my slacks.

If it came down to it, I was ready to fling the hot pie in the intruder's face, grab Castiel and break into a run for our house.

I stood with my breath locked in my lungs as I waited for the confrontation. The bushes stopped rustling and it became eerily silent, increasing our feeling of unease.

I waited for what felt like several minutes. Whatever had been in the shrubbery seemed to have decided to go on a hike. I exhaled in relief and relaxed my hold on my frightened son. In return, he clung on desperately and buried his face against my side. I was about to tell him it was okay, when I heard a sob. Surprised and not actually expecting such a reaction from the most complacent one of my four children, I tucked two fingers under his chin and tried to turn his face upwards.

He resisted and his sobbing increased, skinny shoulders shaking as he fought to breathe amidst the tears. I whispered some gentle murmurings to get him to calm down but he didn't seem to hear. I tried to lift his head again and this time he didn't fight.

It pained me to see his tear-stricken face. I could see clearly in the light of the moon and street-lamps although the nearest one was many yards away from where we were standing. I wiped away the tears with my thumb and brushed back his hair which had stuck to his forehead when he hid his face against my jacket.

"_Castiel, honey it's okay. Don't be afraid okay?" _I said in a soft tone, hoping to calm him down, _"Whatever it was, it's gone."_

He shook his head furiously, hiccupping due to the lack of air caused by his crying bout. He had never cried like this in all the time I had known him.

"_It's stil-stilll there Mo-Mom."_ He stammered as he fought to get some air into his lungs. _"I can feel it."_

I caught my breath. What did he mean by that?

"_What do you mean sweetie? Why are you saying that?"_

"_It's looking at us. I know it."_ he stopped snuffling as he stared at the bushes fearfully. His grip on my jacket tightened moments later and he threw himself against me. I was about to say there was nothing to fear, when I felt the hair on my own neck standing up and goose-bumps covering my arms and back.

With my pulse thudding in my ears, I slowly turned to look at the bushes. My vision fell upon the line of shrubs just in time to see a shadow extend out on the ground from the dark outline of the bushes.

Castiel began to tremble violently and his breathing got erratic. I watched, with mounting horror, as the shadowy figure stopped for a second before continuing to extend towards us.

Fear was warping my senses as I struggled to make out the figure approaching us. Fight or flight modes battled within me and I braced myself to face the worst.

* * *

**I hope this chapter wasn't too rusty to read in regard to the flow and construction of scenes. I've been away from writing for a while and, to quote our beloved angel, my writing "batteries are drained". I hope you liked this update.**

**Please don't forget to review my darling readers :) any form of constructive criticism is highly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5- A Unexpected Encounter

**Hello my dear fellow Supernatural fanatics! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I was in a kind of a slump and couldn't write for a while. I do hope you enjoy this update. It's been a little difficult to write for me for a few silly crazy things that were going on here.**

**This chapter has a little more fluff and schmoop than usual and I am praying I didn't take it over the top, seeing as I am still a pretty rusty writer when it comes to writing wee!chsters. Oh well, there's always a first time :)**

**Once again, I thank each and everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorite this story. It means so much to me. I also that the new readers and followers and favoriters. All of you make the journey even more worth it. I'm so proud to be a part of this family :')**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or anyone or anything related to it in any way. I only own the OC and the bits of the plot that do not have a direct similarity to the show.**

**Please take a couple of minutes to leave behind your priceless feedback/ review. It makes my day.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Fear was warping my senses as I struggled to make out the figure approaching us. Fight or flight modes battled within me and I braced myself to face the worst.

The figure, I noticed, didn't grow any larger as it crept out of the shadows. I narrowed my eyes in an attempt to make out what it was. Two tented outlines protruded from above what looked like the creature's head. It didn't make any sound as it crept towards us softly.

I nearly threw a shoe at the creature once it was out of the shadows and I could see it properly.

It was a fox. A small, freakin' stealthy fox. I knew if I stood my ground and didn't show any fear it wouldn't dare to attack us. Before I could bellow in a high-pitched battle-cry, I decided to placate Castiel and let him have a look.

"_Honey, look it's a fox."_ I said gently as I slowly eased him off my jacket.

He was still trembling and sniffling, but on hearing my voice he slowly raised a small fist and wiped his eyes before turning to look at what could have been a dangerous prowler.

Sniffing back his tears, my little boy looked at the fox in what seemed to be studied interest. The fox tilted its head at a funny angle as the two of them held each other in silent examination.

"_See, it's nothing to be scared of hon, it won't hurt us."_ I said as I brushed back his crazy hair out of his eyes. He nodded twice, hiccupping at long intervals in between. I was about to continue on our way when he suddenly let go if my hand. I looked on in incredulous disbelief and stunned horror as the little boy who had been terrified just moments earlier began to approach the wild animal as if it were nothing more than a lost pup.

I love animals and dogs rule in my heart. As a kid I often picked up strays and tried to persuade my parents to let me keep them. It never bothered me that they were infested with fleas and ticks or if their fur was mangy. All that mattered to me was they loved me more than my human companions, and I loved them back.

Things change when one becomes a parent. Had it been just me and the fox, I'd have perhaps tried to help it. But seeing my own kid going after a creature that wasn't vaccinated or was probably carrying contagious infections rang out alarm bells in my head and I nearly shouted my disapproval. The only thing that kept me from doing so was the terrified stance of the little furry creature and my son's gentle demeanor.

"_Casey, what are you doing?"_ I asked tentatively, using my nickname for him. At first I felt it sounded too feminine but I soon found out it was a given name for both boys and girls so I loved it even more. Besides, it meant 'vigilant' and it all the more suited my brooding, pensive son who was always observing the world around him with his blue-hued windows.

"_She's scared Mom. I'm going to let her know we won't hurt her."_ He replied calmly as he slowly raised his thin arm and, turning the palm upwards, reached for the fox gently. The four-footed canine had its ears flattened down and tail tucked between its hind legs. It was scared, just like Castiel had observed. That made the chances of it freaking out and nipping at my son's hand all the more likely. And how did he know it was a female?

"_Casey, wait. Stay away from it."_ I said cautiously, not wanting to jilt my little boy at the same time I wanted to refrain him from getting any closer to it.

"_It's okay Mom. She's hungry."_ Castiel was back to his calm self again.

I watched in amazement as my son, who'd been terrified just moments ago, spoke in a soft tone and slowly sat down on his haunches as he got closer to the animal. The fox cocked it's head on one side and sat down near him.

Castiel was patting it gently on the head and, heaving my sense of amazement even higher, the fox scooted closer to him and rested it's head on his knee. They were looking into each other's eyes and seemed to converse in silence. Castiel shifted from his haunches and sat down on the paved road in a more comfortable position. The fox began to stroke its head along the boy's knee in a mute request to be patted on the head.

Castiel burst into a small fit of giggles as he put his hands under the fox's ears and scratched them. The fox nuzzled closer to him, eliciting the adorable laugh from him again.

I slowly moved towards them and sat down so that the fox could see me approaching them. It seemed to tense a bit, but my little boy said something to it and it settled back down.

He looked up at me with his big angelic eyes and asked me to show some love to it. I hesitated for a moment but Castiel's oceanic eyes drove away my doubts and I slowly put my hand on the fox's head. I felt it trembling a little but it didn't run away. The fur was heavenly soft and tickled the tips of my fingers. I found myself smiling at the big brown eyes looking at me silently.

"_Can I keep her Mom?"_

I looked down at my third son, whose big round eyes were pleading and looked as though the balance of the entire world depended on my answer. I hated myself for it, but I shook my head _no_. I felt my insides scrambling for a firm surface to hold on to as I prepared for the puppy-eyes brigade.

"_But Mom…"_ Castiel's bottom lip began to quiver as he twisted his eyebrows under the crushing blow of my refusal. I felt like a wicked witch right out from the many fairytales I had read to them. I sat frozen in my spot.

"_But- but Mom she's hungry… and scared. I can help her."_ His small hands began to stroke the soft furry head of the soft-coated animal in new heartiness as though it might change what he'd just heard.

"_I know you can, honey. But it's wild. She needs to be in the woods."_ I tried to reason with the unconditional love of an innocent heart.

"_Can I visit her when she comes?"_ The soft pink lips pulsated as they fought the oncoming ambush of upset emotions. Something glistened along the dark lashes lining his sapphires irises and it felt like a wallop to the face. With a cement block.

"_Um, okay honey. But someone should always accompany you when you go to see her okay?"_ I replied gently, wondering how on earth would the fox know where to find us. I agreed only because I didn't want to upset my little darling anymore.

"_Let's get moving Casey, it's getting late and we can't let the pie get cold, can we? Come on, upon your feet honey."_ I said as I stood up slowly so as not to spook the animal and took one small hand in mine.

The small figure reluctantly stood up and the fox followed suit. I pulled my son closer to me knowing that he was probably crying silent tears. A brush of fingertips against his cheek confirmed it.

"_It's okay Casitel, we'll see it around."_

"_She's a girl Mom. I'm gonna call her Anna."_ came the tear-filled reply.

I was taken aback. He had named her? Already? Anna?!

"_Anna? What made you chose that name sweetie? And how do you know it's a girl- I mean, female?"_ I asked quizzically.

A tiny flicker of a smile spread under the tear-streaked eyes as he looked up at me.

"_Her fur, Mom. It's red." _He explained as if the answer was obvious.

"_Uh… I don't understand sweetie."_

"_Anna is red, Mom."_

Kids can be so deep at times. If only they had the power to explain the perplexing things they say.

I looked at the smiling face of Castiel. He stood with a satisfied look on his face, as if he had made it clear to me.

We walked the rest of the way hurriedly and reached the Singers' gate soon. Every time I looked back, Anna would be following us from a safe distance. It made my little boy chuckle in delight. He wasn't crying anymore. For me that was enough.

As we waited for the door to open, Castiel came nearer and put his arm around me again. Even though he adored the Singers, and they loved him back, he couldn't get past his shyness.

The door creaked open to reveal a surprised Bobby Singer. He stared at us incredulously.

"_Amy? What are ya doing out so late? Come on in, sweetheart."_ He opened the door wider and stepped aside to let us in. The smile that pushed up his orangey-red beard and moustache into a lovable warm curve pulled out a smile on my own face.

"_Hi Bobby. We just came to drop something off. I hope my boys didn't bother you very much this afternoon."_

"_Are you kiddin' me? The boys are as lovable as rugrats come by. They even helped out Karen in the kitchen before we went to pluck apples."_ The sweet fatherly figure replied as he turned to Castiel, _"And how is our little artist doing? Come here, ya idjit."_

Casitel smiled but leaned against me and buried his face against my jacket. He peeked out from hiding his face and raised his gorgeous blue eyes to look up at the warm paternal figure.

"_Go on sweetie, Uncle Bobby is calling you."_ I encouraged him as I ruffled the wild black hair on his head.

He turned to look properly at the smiling face of the older man and slowly let go of my jacket. He shuffled along the short distance between us and stopped in front of Bobby. The endearing man smiled down at the slim figure of the skinny boy and slowly wrapped his hands around the thin waist, proceeding to hoist him in the air. He pecked on the cheek in a chaste display of fatherly affection.

Bobby and his wife Karen knew about the brothers' history as much as I did and being the kindest people I know, soon won the hearts of my boys… including the fiercely protective Dean.

"_Oh, hello Amy! Is everything okay?"_ Karen walked into the living room where we were standing. She was in one her pristine-colored frocks with a nice hand-printed apron tied in front. In her hands she carried a small basket of fresh-looking buns. But the best feature was on her face. I have never seen a more loving and welcoming smile on any other woman's face other than Karen's. I believe it's what makes my boys love her too.

"_Hi Karen. No, everything's fine. We just wanted to drop this pie the boys and I had made."_ I smiled back at her as I handed the still-warm carrying dish to her.

The beaming smile on her face and the way her eyes lit up made me feel like I was at home. She thanked me the gracious manner that was so natural of her.

Bobby took Castiel into his study and I knew what they were going to do. Both were book-lovers and if you threw Sam into the mix, it was nothing less than a club for bibliophiles. Sam often came back from the Singers' house with a hardback or note-book in hand.

Karen was as loving as she always was and she packed some buns for us as we took their leave. She wouldn't hear to any of my polite objections and I had no choice but to happily accept.

Just as I had figured, Bobby came back to the living room with Castiel in his arms and a small hard-bound book tucked in the little boy's hands. The Singers were too kind to us, and I tried my best to be as nice to them. My boys would gladly help out each time something needed to be moved or a few extra helping hands were needed.

We wished them a nice night and headed back home. Bobby offered to accompany us but I said we would be fine. Besides, Castiel was eager to get back soon. I doubted it was due to dinner-time hunger.

As we reached the end of the sidewalk, I turned around. Sure enough, Anna was following us. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her timid figure approaching us in dainty steps with her round eyes looking at us hopefully. I decided to get her something to eat.

I tugged Castiel closer to me, who had that gleeful look plastered on his face ever since we stepped out of the Singers' property and Anna was back to following us.

"_Come on, silly. Time to get inside."_ I teased at him. In a style so uncharacteristic of him, he nearly skipped over the threshold in a happy dance. I had only begun to laugh at the happy little figure before me when an angry voice startled the living daylights out of me and made Castiel freeze in shocked surprise.

"_**Where have you been Mom? We were about to call the police!"**_

Dean had stormed into the living room entrance door which was attached to the wall sharing the kitchen and his eyes looked more watery and bloodshot than before. I sighed in relief when I realized the angry voice had been my oldest kid's and not some burgler's. We had unexpectantly gotten delayed and it had worried him. Sam was standing timidly by the door jamb of the kitchen as he looked at us worriedly. I turned to my oldest and looked at the angry green eyes blazing at us. They softened after a few moments and he looked away.

"_Dean, I'm sorry honey. We got held up. But we are back now right, stop worrying okay?"_

"_**Who said I was worried?! I'm not worried… like hell I'd get worried!"**_

He winced a little towards the end, cradling a side of his head in one hand. It was this headache that he was supposed to sleep off. He probably had, but his concern for us must have brought it back.

I pressed the back of my hand to his forehead. He huffed, turning a little on his side, pouting like it was the best defense he could muster. I shook my head at his sulky behavior.

"_Alright Mr. I-don't-care, let me see if your fever has gotten better."_ I said as I held his chin in one hand and turned it to face me. If he could be stubborn, then so could I.

He resisted a little, just as I had presumed, but let me guide him to the kitchen chairs after some nudging. I took out the spare thermometer and took his temperature, feeling pleased that it had dropped from a few of the previous readings.

Sam and Castiel stood huddled by each other on the opposite end of the dinner table where we had all assembled.

"_Sam, Casey, could you two run upstairs to Dean's room and get the bottle of medicine by his bed?"_

They needed no further encouragement and after Sam took his little brother's hand in his, they sprinted upstairs, happy to be of help to their big brother. Adam was cooing from his high chair and he giggled when I smiled at him.

"_Dee."_ Little Adam called his brother and stretched both his hands towards him asking for some attention.

A faint smile appeared on his face as Dean got up and went to his baby brother. After a little baby-talk and some pampering, he came back and sat down on his previously occupied chair next to me.

"_I'm sorry Mom."_ He said suddenly, surprising me out of my thoughts. _"When it started getting late and I couldn't see you two coming back, I got a little… worried."_

"_It's okay honey, don't let it upset you."_ I replied quickly as I dragged my chair closer to his.

"_Well, I feel pretty bad about it. I'm such a jerk at times."_ His voice was low and there was a strong hint of remorse in them.

"_A handsome, lovable jerk nonetheless."_

Astonished hazel irises stared at me before his lips parted in an adorable grin. I ruffled his bed hair and earned a chuckle from him.

"_Guess I look like a pretty mess, huh."_

"_Yeah, but it's nothing a comb can't fix."_

"_Thanks Mom."_

"_For what?"_

"_For, you know…"_

"_No I don't. What are you talking about?"_

He shifted in his seat, scratching the back of his neck unsurely. I knew I was being mean, but he was my darling, annoying son and a little teasing was warranted.

As soon he caught me grinning at him, he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"_Aw, Mooooooom… I don't believe this. You're actually kidding me as if I were Sam or Cas…"_ he moaned with the whiny tone of the teenager he was.

"_Aw, my wee little laddie is all grown-up… aren't you still a cutie pie though?"_ I tugged one of his cheeks and he surprisingly let me shower him with the sudden assault of motherly gushiness.

His face took on an expression that seemed to say _There's no escaping from this one… might as well sit it out._

Sam and Castiel brought the medicine and after Dean took the prescribed dose, we all sat down for dinner. I pulled Adam's chair closer and made sure he was within easy reach of Dean's. The toddler adored his oldest brother and sometimes only listened to him. I sat next to Adam and Castiel took his seat between me and Sam. My only blue-eyed boy shifted closer to Sam, who smiled with all his dimples when he saw his little brother wanted to sit close to him again.

Sam took great pleasure in making everyone hold hands and say grace. He was like a little saint. He caught me looking at him adoringly and broke into a light blush, smiling shyly as he looked away and concentrated on the empty plate in front of him.

I had just begun to serve by starting from the youngest one and had reached Castiel's plate when he tugged at me sleeve. Dean was serving Sam who insisted that he could do it himself. This was retaliated with a smirk and Sam huffed in annoyance. I was about to tell Dean to stop, when Castiel tugged at my sleeve again.

I looked down to see his big round eyes staring up at me with earnest hope in them, the kind of look that made me feel like all other things in the world could wait.

"_What is it sweetie?"_

He just went on looking at me in the same manner and I felt slight confusion with a little worry mounting in my mind. I put down the serving spoon and turned to him, giving him all of my attention.

"_What's the matter Casey? Did you want something?"_

The head of unruly wild hair nodded once.

"_Well, tell me hun."_

"_Anna."_

It took me a second to register. Oh! Anna, the fox. I had nearly forgotten about her. Smiling reassuringly at him, I got up from my chair and went to search for an extra bowl. Dean and Sam gave confused looks when Castiel slid of his chair and followed me around the kitchen.

"_What happened Mom?"_ Sam asked, his voice slightly muffled with potatoes.

"_Casey made a new friend. I'm just getting a bowl for her Sam."_

"_A friend?"_ Dean's quizzical voice came next. It sounded like he had stuffed every corner of his mouth with food. _"When did you meet him Cas? You didn't tell me."_

"_It's a girl, Dean."_ Castiel replied in his typical stoic tone that seemed to marvel at his older brother's silly assumption about his new friend being be a boy. _"We found her on the way to Uncle Bobby's house."_

"_Found? You mean met, right?"_ Dean looked slightly amused. _"Well why don't you bring her in? Geez Cas, that's no way to treat a girl!"_

"_But she's scared, Dean."_

"_Mom, what's he talking about?!"_

I couldn't help but laugh at the confused faces on my two oldest boys. Sam looked like he had momentarily forgotten to eat because there was an un-chewed lump stashed inside one of his cheeks.

"_Come on, let's all meet Casey's new friend."_ I said as I scooped a bit of the casserole into a plastic bowl I had found. _"But it's chilly outside so we won't stay long okay? Dean, you'll stay inside the door. No outside wind for you alright?"_

Dean took Adam in his arms and Sam followed suit. Castiel was walking towards the door excitedly and could hardly wait till I opened the lock on it.

Just as I was expecting, the small timid figure sat huddled in a round shape on a far corner of the porch. As soon as Castiel called out to her in his gentle voice, her ears perked up and she slowly stood. Her tail was tucked in between her hind legs, but her overall aura was receptive and friendly.

"_That's it? A dog?"_ Dean frowned in a deflated tone.

"_It's not a dog, Dean!"_ Sam scoffed, _"It's a wolf."_

_Sam and his imagination…_

Dean cackled audaciously, startling the poor animal who nearly took off had it not been for Castiel's comforting presence. I shushed him and both boys fell quiet… which lasted for about fifteen seconds before they resumed their bickering about whether it was a dog or a wolf.

"_It's a fox."_ Castiel interrupted suddenly, putting an end to the silly fight between the brothers.

He reached for the bowl I was holding and placed it slowly in front of the fox. It sniffed the air near the bowl and tentatively approached it.

Castiel had the kindest smile on his face. He spoke softly to the terrified animal and encouraged her to eat. And surprisingly, she did. The fox began to eat slowly and except for the blue-eyed kid, all of us stared in wonder at the mellow sight before us. Adam cooed time to time, but the fox didn't seem scared of him as she continued eating.

"_Mom…"_ Dean whispered to me, _"… where did you get it?"_

I quickly relayed what had happened on our way to the Singers' house. He looked at me in slight disbelief.

"_So are we gonna keep it or something?"_

"_We can't. She's wild after all. But Castiel's taken a liking to her and I feel bad about breaking his heart. I already told him we can't keep her, but I said we could feed her."_

Sam poked his face between his brother and me. He looked fascinated by the little mammal.

"_That's awesome! I've always wanted a pet dog… but she's fine too!" _Sam's brown locks swished about as he looked at Dean to me and back to his brother.

"_Don't tell me you're gonna name it Sammy…"_ Dean said sardonically.

"_Castiel has already named her."_ I informed them.

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah. Anna. I think it suits her. But I don't get why Castiel chose that name in particular. When I asked him, he said it's because she's red in color… I don't really understand what he meant though. Do you know anything about it Dean?"_

I turned to my oldest only for my eyes to get locked with his stunned green irises. I was about to ask why he looked so shocked when I caught Sam staring at me in the same manner. It was unnerving to see them frozen like that.

"_Uh… Dean? Sam? What happened… why are you looking at Castiel like that?"_

"_He remembers… good lord, he remembers…"_ Dean mumbled with a mix of fear and surprise in his allergy-induced nasal voice.

Sam's face took on an empathetic look and he slowly squatted down on the space next to his younger brother who looked like the happiest kid in the world as he watched the four-footed fur ball eat to her heart's content. My kind-hearted mop-haired boy ruffled Castiel's wild hair and the fair-skinned kid beamed in return.

"_Dean, tell me. I need to know."_ I said to my oldest as I watched in surprise at the tender countenance that had taken on his fragile features.

"_I didn't think Cas would remember… it was so long back."_ The oldest brother looked at his third brother with a wishful expression on his face.

"_Anna was his sister."_

* * *

**I hope this melted your heart or at least made you smile :) Reviews are very much awaited and appreciated :) Thank you all for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6- More About The Past

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so, so, so sorry for the delay in updating this story. I wish I had one simple reason to explain my tardiness. I have been sick for a few months now and with a tour coming up in early 2013, I decided to go for a check-up to find out the reason of my sheer exhaustion and other ailments. It took some time and I tried to update in those days too but unfortunately I hardly got time for myself, let alone writing.**

**I hope you can forgive my delayed update and like this new update. Lots of sick, allergic Dean with a narration from the oldest brother about a bit of their lives in an earlier timeline- be prepared for a mother-henning chapter ahead! :D**

**I couldn't thank you- my wonderful readers and reviewers- enough or to my heart's content for you amazing reviews on my last chapter. Thank you so much for sticking with this story and for giving back such lovely and delightful feedback. You are the best! *bone-crushing Winchester hugs* I hope you still follow and read and (review too!) my story :)**

**Also, thank you to my new Followers and Favoriters! You brought a big smile on my face!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or the characters or the part of the plot with direct reference and similarities to the show. I do own my OC and the rest of the story.**

**Please don't forget to take a couple of short minutes and drop your opinions/ feedback/ criticism at the end. Thank you :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Anna was his sister."_

After having her fill, Anna the fox sat quietly for a few minutes. During this time, she quirked her ears this way and that, obviously listening to some sounds that our ears couldn't pick up. She tilted her head ever so slightly as she watched Castiel resting his head on his knees as he sat on his haunches while looking at her. He reached out a hand towards the soft furry head and she seemed to sense his untainted intention. She slowly leaned forward so that the tip of her nose could touch the tips of his fingers. She sniffed at them before nudging them to mean that she wanted him to pat her.

The smile on my little boy's face lit up his features like never before as he scooted a little more towards her and gently caressed her head and scratched her behind the ears. She closed her eyes as she tilted her head a bit more and rested her head on his loving palm. Castiel squealed in delight but it didn't seem to bother her one bit.

Suddenly her soft round eyes flew open and she raised her head as she turned to look in a particular direction outwards from our porch. She looked at my little blue-eyed boy once before swiftly getting up on her feet and briskly walking away.

Castiel looked a little disappointed but his spirits seemed to be in a better state than when I had unintentionally made him cry earlier. He got up and walked a few steps down the porch as he looked in the direction the small furball had sped to.

"_Fossie bye bye?"_

Adam was looking at me with a sad look on his face. He had taken a liking to the fox too.

"_Yeah buddy, Foxie went home to her babies"_ Dean explained to the littlest brother, _"Foxie's name is Anna. You call her that okay?"_

The swishy brandy-colored locks swayed as the owner bobbed his head once to confirm his affirmation of understanding what his oldest brother had just explained to him.

Sam walked to his brother and put his arm around the lanky shoulders.

"_Come on Cas, we better get inside." _The mop-headed brother looked down at the wild-haired one, _"Anna's had her fill, and we should too, little brother."_

Whenever a situation got too intense or when Castiel needed a little nudging and Dean would be occupied, Sam would easily fill in the second big brother's role. He would directly address Castiel as _little brother_ at least once in those times. The words seemed to have a hypnotizing effect because Castiel would readily listen to his second big brother on hearing them.

'

'

'

It would have been a shame to waste the warmth of that dinner. It was excellent. My boys and I would always eat together unless one of us were sick or were tucked in bed due to exhaustion- in most of these cases Dean would be the one who would be too tired to get up for dinner due to his school activities and commitments.

Dinner talk was lesser than usual but there was an extra helping of silent smiles going around the table. I found particular fondness for Castiel that evening. He was acting like a kid of his age should; he was humming a particular tune every now and then, or smiling up at me and his brothers for no reason.

By the time we got to dessert, everyone's mood had considerably settled down and we all tucked into our portion of pie with gusto. Dean closed his eyes after every mouthful, savoring the flavors of the crust and filling that seemed to embrace his taste-buds. Sam took a glance at his brother and chuckled. The oldest didn't seem to care.

Something moving under the table caught my eye. It was a repetitive motion and not in perfect rhythm, but it was attention-grabbing nonetheless. It took me no time to understand that the periodic pendulum movements were nothing more than Castiel swinging his legs under the table as he ate tiny spoonfuls of his pie, all while keeping his sapphire eyes trained on the sweet dessert and humming the soft tune again.

If only he would let this child-like side of his out more often. I adored him acting all grown-up most of the time, but kids are at their best when they act just the way they are supposed to at their age.

'

'

'

I had been meaning to talk to Dean about Castiel's sister from the minute he had mentioned her. His bloodshot eyes deserved some good night's sleep though. I decided to keep my curiosity on hold till the time he felt a little better before I opened my bag of questions.

We cleared the kitchen and decided to soak the dishes to do them in the morning since it had gotten late. After checking all the windows and doors of the house as it was customary for him, Dean took Adam from me and played with him for a while. Sam and Castiel were playing a game of chess when I got into their room.

"_Hey Mom."_ They chorused in unison, followed by a quizzical stare at each other before they burst into amused laughter. That was an uncommon sight in our house- Castiel laughing to his heart's content. Anna the fox had opened him up in more ways than I could have imagined. His laugh had a wonderful reverberation to it, while Sam looked incredibly cute in spite of his growing gangly limbs. How I wanted to squeeze the life out of them sometimes!

"_Aren't you going to sleep boys?"_ I asked them as I ruffled Sam's hair before sitting down beside him, opposite to Castiel.

"_Not sleepy Mom… I guess we'll go to bed after this game."_ Sam answered for the two of them.

"_Who's winning?"_

"_Clearly not little Cas."_

"_I have your king surrounded, Sam."_

"_But I got your queen with one of my pawns already."_

"_That won't matter after one of my rooks, bishops or pawns get to put your king in imminent danger."_

"_I won't keep it as a sitting duck. Don't worry about it."_

"_With the current position of your pieces, I'm winning this game in five steps Sam."_

"_Hah. Well, I got it covered, don't worry about me Cas."_

With that statement, Sam pushed his knight and easily gained a conquest on one of Castiel's rooks. He triumphantly placed the victory spoils into the box at the side.

He turned to look at his younger brother who had a thoughtful, nearly trance-like state on his face.

"_Now I can win this in three."_

Sam looked on in incredulous horror as Castiel shifted one of his pawns into a threatening position for Sam's king.

"_But-but… it was all… how did you… __**it can't be!"**_ seethed the older boy at the placid face of his younger brother who only stared back at him with an expressionless look. Sam tugged at his long lustrous locks, pouting petulantly before his features transformed into a disappointed scowl.

"_You got lucky this time Cas."_ Sam sighed resignedly, as he hopelessly moved his king piece into a suicide zone on the board. Castiel had surrounded him on all sides.

"_I don't want to play anymore."_ Castiel announced suddenly, _"You don't have to lose Sam."_

Sam and I stared in wonder as our little blue-eyed, brooding boy forfeited the game. He didn't want to do anything that would upset his brother. After placing all the pieces in their respective boxes and packing away the board into its box, he scooted closer to Sam and laid his head on his brother's shoulder. The older boy looked surprised as we both exchanged confused looks.

"_You can stop pouting Sam. Here, I want you to have this."_ He raised one closed palm to his brother, who held out a hand to receive whatever the younger kid was holding. It was the king from Castiel's side of the game. _"You win, Sam."_

"_I didn't win silly. You forfeited the game before you could have had mine."_ Sam laughed as he held the piece in his hand for a casual inspection. His dismay over his possible loss in the game was instantly forgotten. He tousled up his brother's disheveled hair even more. The kid didn't seem to notice.

"_Well, I let me lose."_ Castiel's explanation was simple.

Sam shook his head and looked at me.

"_Mom, your little boy is getting too kind for his own good."_ He joked as he passed the piece back to his brother who took it and began to twirl the little carved item in between his fingers.

Before I could form a reply, Dean walked in with a sleepy Adam in his arms. Dean held his youngest brother carefully in his long arms as he gently rubbed his back and whispered a lullaby into his ear. Adam clung onto Dean's neck and he seemed to fit in perfectly. His small chubby fingers held on the back of his oldest brother's neck as he slowly began to drift into sleep.

Dean motioned to Sam with a slight tilt of his head and the younger boy got up from his place on the bed to relieve his brother. Sam sat back down as slowly and gently as possible, looking at his sleeping baby brother's face lovingly. Castiel crawled towards them and kneeled behind Sam so that he could also take a look at his sleeping baby brother's face.

"_Sam, Cas,"_ Dean said in a low voice, _"You two can keep Adam with you tonight. Mom's tired and I don't think it's a good idea that he stay with me while my nose is still running."_

I turned to him in surprise. He never let his brothers take care of Adam earlier. He always insisted they were too young to look after their little brother. He understood my questioning stare and he nodded to me, meaning he knew what he was doing.

"_But Dean… what if he wakes up and cries?"_ Sam asked in a tone that matched his brother's whispered pitch, _"You know he always wants you or Mom when he's upset!"_

"_He won't. He ate enough to put an entire army to sleep. And boy, he's getting heavier by the day…"_ Dean assured the slightly worried Sam who had momentarily forgotten to rock his baby brother sleeping in his arms.

"_Alright Dean. You got the eating part right though. With your shoveling style, you're gonna get rotund just like him in a few years from now…"_ Sam grinned at his brother who scowled at the statement.

"_Hey, I work out Sammy! I'm not turning into a lump of lard like him!"_ Dean retorted peevishly, making this brother chuckle in delight.

"_Alright, enough boys. Dean's right Sam. You and Castiel can take care of Adam. I'm going to tuck you three in, okay? It's been a long day and way past your usual bed-time too."_ I gently intervened and to my surprise they nodded in agreement.

Placing the round little toddler between his two older brothers, I tucked them all in the double bed they still shared. Dean watched them from the door on which he was leaning, arms crossed in a relaxed stance in front of him as he gazed at us with amused look.

"_Mom, they are never gonna grow up if you keep mothering them so much. Sammy's still a sissy ya know."_ My oldest chortled at the three lumps tucked together under the same blanket.

"_**I am not! And stop calling me 'Sammy'! It's Sam… S-A-M!"**_ the said brother shot back in a strained whisper, afraid to wake up his sleeping brothers. Castiel was already out by the time I tucked his side of the blanket under him. My ebony-haired son was curled on his side with one arm protectively covering Adam. When laid side by side, Adam looked nearly as big as Castiel owing to the older kid's lean frame. Our baby sure was big for his age. His appetite was a blessing.

"_Dean, stop riling your brother up. You are going to wake them all."_

In reply, my oldest touched two fingers to the side of his head and waved a salute at me. He threw a grin at Sam before whistling his way out of the room.

"_Goodnight honey."_ I said quietly, kissing Sam on the forehead and lightly brushing Castiel's hair out of his eyes. I tucked the blanket around Adam's chin and took a last look around the room.

"_Goodnight Mom… I love you..."_ Sam smiled up at me sleepily.

I felt myself melting again.

"_I love you too darling." _I felt my eyes getting a little misty as I ran my hand through his wavy brown locks. He smiled at me in what seemed like the last bit of conscious awareness before his warm hazel eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep.

Switching off the lights and turning the night lamp on, I closed the door behind me as I left with the sight of my three younger boys huddled against one another in my mind's eye.

I nearly gasped in shock when I realized a shadowy figure looming near Dean's door. On closer inspection, I found it was Dean himself. Slapping him lightly on the shoulder I heaved a sigh of relief.

"_You gave me a fright Dean, I nearly screamed! What are you doing here in the cold?"_ I asked him, _"Would you like to be tucked in too?"_

The annoyance in his voice was evident.

"_Mom! You say the weirdest things… I'm a big boy now!"_

"_And now you sound like Sammy… oops, I meant Sam…"_ I grinned at the miffed hazel eyes glaring at me, _"Come on big guy, it's time for bed…"_

He remained in his place for a few moments, not reacting to my teasing. I sensed a feeling of unease stemming out from his being so I turned to take another look at him. He seemed a little engrossed in his thoughts.

"_What's the matter Dean? Are you feeling worse?"_

"_No Mom. I'm fine."_ He answered, rubbing an unsure hand across the back of his head. Bringing it back down, he rubbed his nose with the cuff of his hoodie. _"Aren't you curious though?"_

"_About what, hon?"_

"_You know… Cas and Anna?"_

"_Of course I am, Dean. I just thought I'd wait till you are better before I start asking."_

"_I am fine now Mom. I can talk."_ He sniffed as he battled his runny nose, _"Besides, I think it would do us both good."_

I suggested Dean get nicely warmed up before we sat down for another installment of our mother-and-son talks. I led him to his room and had to use a little bit of firm insisting to get him in bed before I went to get a shawl for myself from my room. By the time I came back, Dean had made a sort of nest with pillows as a support for his back and the blanket draped around him. He looked up at me when I returned and smiled softly. I dragged his chair closer to his bed and sat down comfortably.

"_So…"_ I began unsurely.

"_So… where do I begin?"_

"_How about from the beginning?"_

He played with the border of his blanket for a few moments before looking back up. The previous awkwardness was replaced with a composed look.

"_Alright. After all that you have done for us, Mom, I owe you this."_

"_You don't owe me anything Dean. I'll always be proud to be your mother."_

"_That's a lot to give for four boys about whose pasts you know nothing, Amy."_

The older brother had once again taken over my darling, football-loving son's countenance.

"_I'm listening if you want to tell me Dean."_

"_You may not like all of what I'm about to tell you, you know…"_ he looked like he was standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to fall off any second, _"… what if you don't like us anymore after you get to know everything about us?"_

Shock isn't even close to what I felt upon hearing the words. To think that my self-assured, protective and valiant boy had such moments of insecurity… it more or less ripped my heart in two.

I got up from the chair and sat beside my oldest child who was looking at me in fervent panic, the proof of which was the glistening edges of his eye-lashes. I am sure it had nothing to do with his allergies.

"_Come here you silly goose…"_ I said in the gentlest tone I could voice out as I took a pillow and adjusted it on lap, _"You are going to tell me the story of your brothers and yourself, and of all the things that will come to my mind after that, hating you for whatever that happened in your past is something I am definitely not going do. I may end up loving you twice as much though, and smother you even more than I already do… so take that as an early warning okay?"_

A brief look of surprise washed over his features before they relaxed into a relieved smile. Without a word, and the smile never leaving his face, he laid his head down and closed his eyes as I covered him with his blanket. I placed his other pillow in front of his chest to serve as insulation as well as support. Rubbing soothing pats down his back, I waited silently till he began to tell me their story.

"_Sam is my brother borne by both of my own parents. Our parents had gotten a divorce when Sammy was six months old. Even though we got to spend quality time with both of them by alternating between holidays and weekends, it was Uncle Caleb who had us on most days. Adam is Dad's son from his later girlfriend. He said that Adam and I are a lot alike in our stubbornness, but his temper is something that he shares with Sam."_

His gorgeous hazel eyes slowly opened to reveal an undisturbed gleam in them. He fell quiet for a while, as if considering the words to continue his recounting.

"_What about Castiel?"_

He flinched ever so slightly, before putting his arms around himself in as a sign of self-comfort.

"_He was born from our mother's second marriage. You have noticed he is a little different when it comes to his personality. I guess that's what set him most apart from us, if one were to keep looks aside. I had met some of his half-siblings a long time back. They all seemed like an arrogant, rowdy bunch except for Anna- his half-sister from their father. I am not sure who he takes after…"_ He said each word slowly, as though afraid of making a harsh judgment on his quiet and unassuming brother.

"_Was he close to his sister?"_

"_She was the one who took care of him from the time he was a few weeks old. In a way, Anna was more of a mother than sister to him. She was nice to everyone. She often brought him to our place on weekends and at times cooked for us too."_

"_Where is she now?"_

Dean swallowed audibly, his Adam's apple bobbing down in a retarded motion before he continued.

"_When Castiel was about two years old, there had been a monstrous flood in their area. It had rained ceaselessly without any signs of letting up. Rescue work was very difficult and many had been stranded in their homes for weeks. Food was dropped from rescue choppers to sustain the trapped lives till they could be rescued._

"_Anna had been trapped under some debris but she managed to stay above the water's surface that had inundated their house. Castiel was with her and he refused to leave her side even after the neighbors had found a way to get to them. Anna was considerably weaker since she had just gotten her appendix removed and was still in stitches. The neighbors kept the two of them company till rescue arrived._

"_Anna was freed of the debris and was rushed to the hospital. She received the best medical support they could have provided her, but she developed a septic infection from the contaminated water that had soaked through her dressing and stitches… I guess the only consolation we have is that at least she wasn't awake through the worst of her hospital stay and was in coma when she left us._

"_She had the loveliest red hair, Mom. She was beautiful and there was a fragile air about her that made anyone smitten by her nurturing temperament once they met her. You would have loved her too."_

Dean stopped talking and closed his eyes again. I touched his forehead and didn't like how warm he was getting. His breathing got a little strenuous after the last words he'd spoken.

"_Dean, are you in pain?"_ I asked quietly while trying to hide my unease as much as I could.

He sighed heavily before shaking his head. I noticed that his lips were slightly parted, signaling that he was having trouble breathing through his nose. A glance at the clock revealed that it was time for his meds again. I gently eased him from his sleeping position on my lap to a sitting one. I reached for the pills and syrup on his bed-side locker and after getting a glass of water, gave him the required dose.

Without a word, he lay back down and continued breathing through his mouth. I remembered seeing a cold balm somewhere and after some pondering, I dug into the locker and found it in one of the drawers. Fortunately it was within an arm's reach and I didn't have to move him.

"_Dean, honey can you roll onto your stomach?"_ I asked as I unscrewed the cap of the bottle housing the sweet-smelling balm.

A pair of reddened greenish-gold eyes stared up at me in confusion. I gestured to the ointment and he nodded before complying to my request.

I rubbed a substantial amount of it on his back before turning him over and applying it on his upper chest and the bridge of his nose. The strong fumes made my eyes water as I administered the required amount.

In a few minutes, Dean's strenuous breathing evened out and he was back to breathing through his nose. He inched closer to me and rested a warm cheek on my hand.

"_Thank you Mom."_ He whispered gently, voice slurred by the oncoming reign of sleep as his eyes got droopier. Soon he was breathing in a regular rhythm, a slight snore humming out from his much-needed rest.

I still had so much to ask him… about him, Sam and most of all, Castiel. But I could wait. My poor darling had been put through a lot in one evening, worrying for me and Castiel when we had gotten late in returning from the Singer's and also the trip to the doctor's in the morning- something he hadn't been to enthusiastic about.

I had been given a little more glimpse into their earlier lives and in the time to come, I hoped to learn even more.

I gazed tenderly at the teenage boy sleeping in my lap. He was growing up so much day by day. I couldn't be more proud.

I turned off the bed-lamp and silvery beams of moonlight flooded the room from the window. Good thing I had drawn back the curtains. It was a clear night sky and I could see some of the stars from my seat under my son's sleeping figure.

From what Dean had told me, Anna must surely be an angel now. I believe that she is watching over her brothers even as I say it.

* * *

**I fear I have gotten a little out of touch with the feel of this story due to my prolonged procrastination in writing. Review to let me know please!**


	7. Chapter 7- A New Addition

**Hi! New chapter without an eon-long hiatus :D *expecting congratulatory hugs***

**Three-day weekends rock because they mean I get to write as well as get my homework done without having to cram my brain :D hence an update this soon!**

**Not much of fluff in this one, but boys being rowdy and all there are some brotherly moments here and there. I wanted to steer away from mushiness for a while and I hope it was worth it.**

**Once again, thank you so much for the REVIEWS and NEW FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITERS! Thank you so so much. I was over the moon when I saw the alerts for more reads :) sure makes writing fanfic worth it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural, the boys or the bits of the plot with direct reference to the show, neither the company, brand nor models I mentioned in this installment. I only own my OC and the story.**

**Please take a couple of minutes to leave your precious reviews! They are like diamonds. I'd rather have your feedback than diamonds!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

From what Dean had told me, Anna must surely be an angel now. I believe that she is watching over her brothers even as I say it.

It took a week for Dean to recover completely from his allergies. He was still prone to more sniffles, but the worst was over. The one thing that made me sure he was feeling better and was back to being normal was the sight of Sam shrieking in terror one morning as Dean chased him all around the house and the yard cackling like a maniacal demon… with a shiny pair of scissors in his hand.

Adam enjoyed the shindig and he clapped his hands in glee, egging Dean to catch hold of Sam all while encouraging Sam to dash faster than he already was.

The two brothers were running around in mindless circles in the yard attracting confused stares from passers-by. _Oh boy. It's a jamboree._

I couldn't hold back my own mirth and started laughing from my kneeled position in the flower-bed I was digging up. Sam was threatening Dean with his cassette tape collection which made the older boy livid. He stopped chasing his brother and seemed to give up the crazy charade. Seeing this, Sam exhaled a fatigued shout of relief before plopping down on the grass. He laid spread-eagled, chest heaving like an over-worked pump.

Suddenly Dean let out a battled cry and made a mad lunge for Sam, startling the daylights out of him. The younger boy barely got a chance to spring back up on his feet by the time his brother had an arm-lock around him and had grabbed a fistful of Sam's hoodie in it.

Sam cry of terror was nothing short of a blood-curdling pitch as he began to wave his long arms wildly about, something his brother was having a tough time dodging.

Adam, who had been helping me, threw down his small trowel and wobbled over to his wrestling brothers. I called out to Dean to be careful with the scissors since their little brother was planning to join them. He yelled back an _**"Okay Mom!"**_ before he tossed the scissors a safe distance away and continued torturing Sam. A couple of seconds passed before the hysterical giggles and delighted screams from our youngest could be heard.

"_What's all that noise?_ A soft gravelly voice enquired me from behind.

I turned and saw Castiel standing just out of the flower bed, rubbing a sleepy eye with his closed fist while his hair looked like a tiny bomb had exploded on his crown. The dark ebony tufts on the top and sides were sticking out in every direction while the flattened ones at the back signified a well-slept night.

"_Good morning Casey."_ I smiled at my still drowsy boy. _"Your brothers are just being silly, nothing to worry about. Did you sleep well?"_

"_Yes Mom. Have you all taken breakfast already?"_

"_We had some juice and waffles hon. I'm going to cook a nice brunch so we settled on a light breakfast."_ I replied, feeling sad for my fair-skinned son who was having trouble sleeping for a few days. He seemed unable to relax and fall asleep, and ended up staring at the ceiling till the wee hours. I let him sleep in on weekends. _"What do you want to have for breakfast sweetie?"_

He considered for a second, sapphire eyes taking on a trancelike look as he contemplated on my question.

"_I'd like waffles with spinach juice if we have any."_

A strangled gag caught our attention. Dean had a disgusted grimace on.

"_**Good lord, not again! Cas, you're killing me with that green gunky concoction… yuck!"**_

"_It isn't that bad, Dean. In fact it is quite appetizing."_

"_**Yeah… for goats!"**_

"_Sometimes I can't believe we are brothers. You say the strangest things."_

Castiel's last comment put Dean into a stupefied silence. He hadn't been expecting such a statement from his younger brother. He frowned, trying to think of a good comeback.

Sam took advantage of the distraction and pushed his brother off his chest. After that he sprang to his feet, he sprinted over to where I was kneeling and jumped with his gazelle limbs over me, landing in a surprisingly graceful pose behind me.

"_**Wow! Did you see that?"**_ Sam grinned, pleased with his discovery of athletic abilities, _**"Mom, did you see what I did? Dean! You saw that right?"**_

I couldn't suppress the tugging at the corners of my lips. _"Sure did, Sam. Looks like your school team's going to get a new team member."_

"_I could do that when I was half your age."_ Dean said flatly.

Sam didn't look convinced. _"Nah. You could barely reach Anna's waist back then. You couldn't have jumped this high up."_

Dean stiffened when he heard Anna being mentioned. It seemed like a fragile topic and he was careful not to let it slip out unless he had some private family time with me and Sam. Sam seemed to realize his folly and he slammed a palm to his mouth. An uncomfortable silence came over us. Adam would have been having another giggly fit of laughter had Dean not scooped him up in his lap and rock him in his arms. It wasn't his nap time, but he adored his oldest brother and was the most tranquil when in his brother's care.

We slowly turned to look at Castiel, expecting some unanswerable questions. It was the first time we had mentioned his sister's name so openly after his chance meeting with the fox.

Our only blue-eyed boy stood with a brooding look on his face, the depth of his soul reflecting in his sudden sad eyes. He looked at Sam for a few passing moments before letting his gaze drop to the ground. In that moment, a sense of peace seemed to radiate from him and he slowly lifted his head upwards, to let his oceanic irises reflect the vast blueness of the sky in them. We waited with bated breath for what he was going to do next.

"_I miss her. She was my only sister."_

Dean stood up on his grass-stained legs and walked to Castiel, motioning Sam over to them with a jerk of his head. He put Adam on the ground and nudged him to Castiel. The chubby toddler waddled over to his third brother and wrapped his small arms around the boy's lean frame, drawing out a slight look of surprise which was replaced by a soft smile.

"_Anna was our sister too. She treated us all like her own brothers. Even Adam, after he was born. We miss her too Cas."_ Dean placed a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder, making the younger boy suddenly appear many years older.

"_She gave me my first book too… we used to fight over it, remember?"_ Sam smiled at his younger brother.

"_Yes Sam, I do. 'The Three Musketeers'. We used to pretend we were them."_ Castiel chipped in.

"_Right. And after Adam was born, we were a little lost on what to call him at first. Then Anna suggested we call him d'Artagnan." _Sam continued, educing a chuckle from Dean.

Adam pointed a little index finger at himself and looked up at his three older brothers with bewildered eyes.

"_I is Daar- Dartan…Dargan… I is a dargon?"_ he asked with big round eyes going even wider by the second.

Thunderous laughter erupted from Dean, while Sam burst into a sweet reverberation of his unique sound of chuckles. Castiel patted an affectionate hand on the youngest brother's swishy head of hair.

Poor little Adam looked confused beyond belief.

Dean, fighting against the last bits of hilarity that was shaking up his entire frame, picked up a slightly embarrassed Adam and smiled into his baby brother's greenish-blue eyes. The littlest brother looked silently into his brother's greenish-gold eyes, expecting some explanation for all the merriment around him.

"_Its 'D'Artagnan' buddy… not 'dragon'. He's a buddy of the Musketeers and they help to train him."_

"_Like you's tain me too?"_

"_Yep, that's right."_

Satisfied by his big brother's explanation, the toddler beamed a toothy grin.

"_So who's up for a healthy, nutrient-loaded breakfast? I sure am hungry again!"_ Dean quickly interrupted before the situation could get any more intense, _"Cas, you haven't had any yet. Come on, I'll fix you something."_

Castiel looked like he wanted to probe further about Anna but on hearing that Dean was going to make breakfast for him, his questions remained unstirred.

"_Okay Dean."_ Castiel nodded, his blue eyes sparkling withs eagerness. The younger boys adored Dean.

They helped me finish up the flower-beds and carried the tools to the shed before washing up to get rid of most of the dirt and grime.

'

'

'

After a hearty brunch, I asked the boys to get ready for a trip to the town. They tried to get me to tell where I was taking them but I insisted that I wanted it to be a surprise. I put Adam into a cute outfit of denim trousers with a nice fitting tee, topping it with a warm hoodie and a soft hat. He went to his brothers while I changed. I put on my favorite pair of dark blue jeans with a full sleeved shirt and layered the two-piece outfit with a nice forest green jacket. It was rather chilly outside so I wrapped a cotton scarf at the collar.

I made sure I had packed my bag as well as Dean's. I wanted to go grocery shopping on our way back so it would be convenient to have a bag at hand. It wasn't the safest idea to carry several paper bags with a small child in one's arms.

The boys were waiting for me in the living room by the time I was ready. I took one glance at them and had to laugh. They needed to get some new clothes. Again. Dean was growing very fast with his onset of teen years and Sam was sure to follow soon. Castiel was starting to put on a little more weight and I could see the tight fit of the sweater around his previously skinny frame.

I loved shopping for clothes for my boys because it was so much fun. The boys, except for Castiel, dreaded it though. I could swear I never once knew them not getting horrified when I mentioned we had to go shopping for clothes.

'

'

'

As we stepped out of the cab, I was bombarded with even more questions than I had been on our way to our destination. However, once Dean saw the sign at the entrance of the huge yard we were walking towards, he grinned in uninhibited excitement and sprinted towards the gates. Sam took off after his brother, asking what it was all about.

Castiel, who was walking beside me, stopped suddenly when his eyes fell on the sign. _"Mom,"_ the tone of his voice was quizzical, _"Are you planning on becoming a mechanic?"_

It was my turn to laugh. I ruffled my dark-haired son's crazy locks and pulled him close, shaking my head. _"Do you know who owns this place?"_

He looked at the sign again and tried to think of the answer.

**SINGER'S USED CARS AND SALVAGE STATION.**

"_Uncle Bobby?"_ he asked me back unsurely.

"_That's right. Come, let's take a look around."_

We were welcomed by Bobby as soon as we entered the gates. Dean had found his office and being gentleman he was, the old sweetheart decided to take us on a tour of the place himself.

"_What are you doing here Amy? If you needed some help around the house I could have come by after I had closed for the day."_ Bobby asked me in his sweet gruff manner.

"_We've been asking her the same Uncle Bobby, but she's being all mum about it!"_ Sam chimed in, making the older man throw a shoulder around my boy's broadening shoulders.

"_You boys are always drivin' your Mom up the walls, aren't you?"_ he teased, knowing the kind of reaction Sam was sure to give.

"_**Noooooooo! We don't Uncle Bobby!"**_ Sam protested, appalled by the very idea of it. His hazel eyes widened in dissent and he looked horrified by the 'accusation'.

Bobby let out a good-natured belly laugh and thumped the fast-growing boy on the back, literally knocking him forwards as he stumbled a few steps.

"_I was just kiddin' Idjit."_ He rubbed at his tear-lined eye with the back of a Mobil-stained hand as he gave in to the last few remnants of his amusement, his entire being shaking in quiet laughter. _"I know you are the sweetest kids in the world. And you never give Karen a chance to complain either."_

Sam blushed at the compliment while Dean scratched the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly. Castiel took time to look at each of us before he walked away from us and started walking towards a table under an awning nearby. There were mechanical parts strewn on it with a cleaning rag. He picked up one of the several bits and began to study it with intense concentration, turning it around in his hands.

I decided it was time to address the man of the hour and I turned to Bobby who was tickling Adam and making him scream in delight. No one seemed to able to resist tickling the littlest and most plump member of our family, and owing to his cheerful disposition, the end result was often hilarious.

"_Bobby, I thought it was time we get a family car. And you being the best person to turn to, I was wondering if you could help us pick the perfect one."_

All of them stopped doing whatever they were previously engaged with and turned to look at me in surprise. Well, all of them except Castiel, who was cleaning a spark plug with passionate zeal.

"_Mom, is it true? We're getting a car?"_ Sam began to bounce on his feet, an excited gleam bringing out the beautiful greenish hue in his hazel eyes.

"_Yes, we are."_ I grinned at him.

Dean's face looked like it was going to split from the wide grin he was sporting. He looked fit to burst in excitement.

"_Awesome! That's great Mom!"_ He half-hugged me, smiling the whole time. He scooped up Adam in his arms to tell him the news while Sam sprinted over to Castiel to relate the same.

I turned to Bobby who was wearing a soft smile. His eyes held a tender gaze in them as though he were saying some blessed words in his mind for us.

"_So, do you have anything particular in mind?"_ he asked with eager readiness.

I turned to look as the neat long rows of cars before me, feeling completely helpless with my lack of knowledge in this particular aspect.

"_I don't know Bobby. I'd say something that would be easy on a woman driver till Dean grows old enough to drive it and also accommodate my growing boys comfortably too."_

"_Come this way sweetheart, I have an entire section dedicated to large family cars here. One of them's sure to win your affection."_ Bobby gestured to a lane of cars two rows ahead of us and started giving me some advice after hearing what I wanted in a car. I gestured to Sam and Castiel and they followed suit.

Choosing the perfect family car turned out to be more difficult than I had expected. None of the boys seemed to agree on one particular model. Bobby was starting to have lines of worried concern when he saw I was getting a little depressed with our unsolved dilemma. He suggested several pros and cons of the varying models in 'simple English' so that I could keep up with his and Dean's conversation.

"_What about that one?"_ I asked Dean, pointing to a passenger van.

"_Nah Mom, seen too many of them already. Besides, they remind me of the school camping trip we had last summer. Since Sam and I were with the teachers we had to ride in one of those. Sam couldn't handle it and threw up in the middle row. He won't be able to handle an onslaught of motion –sickness in that one."_

"_Alright. What about that one?"_ I asked him again, referring to a suburban car.

"_Its alright… but will you be comfortable driving it? I mean, no offense Mom, but its quite a bulky one and you aren't extremely tall to be at home behind the wheel."_

Point taken. He was right.

"_Hmm… none taken hon. What do you think of that Flex?"_

"_It's just a jazzed-up passenger van, in my eyes._

"_That sprinter over there?"_

"_Too big butted. Parking's gonna be a pain."_

"_How about some nice station wagons?"_

He thought for a moment. _"It's worth a look."_

"_Now we're getting somewhere."_ Bobby smiled warmly, _"This way, my boy."_

We turned to the left and crossed two rows of cars and mini-vans before reaching the wagons corner. I told Dean to look around before we met up again to decide on one, if it were going to be possible that day. Sam accompanied him and they zoomed along the long line of different station-wagons and sedans.

Adam was getting restless in my arms as he wanted to run with his brothers. Castiel tried to take him from me but he wouldn't listen to his brother. Bobby offered us some coffee and the mention of fruit cake got our sweet-toothed baby to quell his tantrum. The older man laughed and opened his arms which Adam readily snuggled into without needing to be told twice.

Karen always packed snacks and lunch for her husband and she added an extra bit for his friends and customers who came at lunch or snack times. He had a flask of steaming coffee and cinnamon bread with some fresh nut cake.

We hadn't sat for twenty minutes in Bobby's office when Dean and Sam's thundering footsteps could be heard and before I could even turn in my seat, they door flew open as two pairs of dusty feet jumped in.

The two oldest boys had sweaty beads on their foreheads and were huffing like they had been racing for their lives but the smiles on their faces was something to behold. It was pure joy.

"_Mom… we-we found it…"_ Sam breathed as he leaned to the table for support.

"_Found what Sam?"_

"_The perfect car Mom, the perfect car…"_ Dean puffed out, his chest heaving with the need for air.

"_Which one is it Dean?"_ Bobby asked eagerly.

Dean and Sam took turns explaining as they were too impatient to wait for their breathing to return to normal.

"_It's big." _Dean started. _"Well, not the bulky big kind… more like the sleek and long kind. Mom, you'll be comfortable driving it, I'm sure."_

"_And black."_ Sam added.

"_Awesome body work."_ Dean had a dreamy look in his eyes as he said that.

"_Neat steel accents too."_ Sam traced the tips of his fingers along the edge of the table to emphasize the importance of his observation.

"_And a big boot too, to boot."_

"_Frameless windows are so cool."_

"_I really love the meshwork in the front."_

"_The taillights are an awesome finish to the rear."_

"_Sounds very familiar to one of my favorites."_ Bobby said thoughtfully, scratching his grizzly beard with a distant look in his warm eyes. _"Well, let's see it then."_

The two boys couldn't stop jabbering as we went to the specified location. Adam stopped being fussy as he watched his brothers fight to talk at the same time, and that too not in their usual argumentative style. Castiel put his hand in my mine as he silently watched his brothers lead the way, occasionally smiling at a comical jab Dean would throw at a flustered Sam.

It was big and black alright, and to make it even better, it was beautiful too. It needed a wash but it was still in very good condition. In fact, if it were to be polished and waxed I'd bet it would look as good as new.

"_Ah. A '67 Impala. Great choice boys."_ Bobby's chest swelled up in pride. _"A real beauty, ain't she?"_

"_Oh yeah Uncle Bobby! It's a total 'she'!"_ Dean, plastered on the hood, dreamily cooed back. He was lying on his stomach, arms stretched outwards as though trying to hug the entire car's frame. He even kissed the surface, evoking a disgusted grimace from Sam. My star-struck son didn't seem to care.

"_Scowl all you want Sammy, I think I've got my first car crush."_ Dean grinned languorously in response to Sam's face-palm.

It was a great-looking car. Even without my zero expertise in cars, I found myself falling for it… _her._

"_What do you say Amy? Has she won you over yet?"_ Bobby teased, _"Dean sure looks completely smitten. Take her for a spin, won't ya?"_

"_I'd love to, Bobby."_ I was smiling more than I did on other days, _"Thanks."_

He got me the keys and got his partner, Mr. Rufus Turner to stay at the office while he joined me and Dean for a quick drive around the yard. Sam with Adam in his arms and Castiel by his side, waited for us while we took the car. He told us to come back soon; he wanted to ride in it too!

Everything went without a glitch and I was surprised by how much Dean already knew about machines. He had been tutored by Bobby on several occasions when he had been to their house to help out Karen with an errand or two.

By the time we returned, I saw Mr. Turner had already befriended my kids and he was explaining something to Castiel, who was listening in awe. He looked up and smiled. I liked him. He was like Bobby, though more laid-back, and was just as warm.

"_You have wonderful kids Miss. Castiel and Sam were asking me about the amulet I'm wearing. They love to listen."_

"_Please, call me Amy. Thanks for looking after them Mr. Turner."_ I shook his hand.

"_Rufus. Bobby's like an older brother to me, and anyone he considers family is my family too."_

My boys had climbed into the car, each claiming a place for his own. Dean called shotgun, much to Sam's dismay. He was quickly satisfied though, when he made himself comfortable behind Dean. A window seat always rocked.

Castiel found the seat at the right window perfect. He could stare out the window and drift off into whatever daydreams and broodings he wanted to dream of.

Adam, by default, was planted in between his brothers. The kid took turns to switch from one brother's lap to the next as he alternated between windows.

"_Looks like your family fits in perfectly."_ Bobby said with a loving look in his eyes as he watched the boys pass Adam between them over the bench-seat from Dean to Sam and back.

"_Yeah. I think so too."_

We finished the paperwork and the payment was settled in easy installments. I couldn't believe I had bought my first car. My first family car!

Dean squealed like a baby when he realized he could play his music tapes in the cassette player already present. Sam whined that he was going to need ear-plugs. Castiel was happy to huddle against the window as he looked up at the vast sky and smiled contentedly. Adam was a bundle of excitement. He said he wanted Mamma to quickly start the 'voom voom'.

It was like being thrown back to the day I had first felt the need to take the boys as my sons when I turned in the key and brought the engine to life. And once again, my heart overflowed in happiness letting me know that I had made the best choice of my life.

I had the boys and they had me. Somehow, sitting together in the same car gave me a new sense of belongingness I hadn't felt earlier.

It was official. I was destined to be a mother of four amazing boys, surrounded by boyish tantrums and tenderness as I saw each day with them, each of them making every day with them worth it.

I'm sure the Impala purred in agreement as I pumped the gas. She was the perfect family chariot- sturdy and protective, yet gregarious and beautiful.

Dean had already christened her. She was to be called _Baby._

Amy, Dean, Sam, Cas, Adam and Baby.

My six-member family might be an odd-looking bunch, but that doesn't bother us. In our universe, there stood no room for judgment.

* * *

**Reviews are like free fuel for the Impala I own in an alternate universe. Surely you nice chaps wouldn't mind donating a few gallons?**

**It's all for a good cause I assure you :D**


	8. Chapter 8- Past Echoes Bind And Compel

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and a blessed start to the New Year! Really long hiatus, I know, feel free to throw salt and holy water at me or yell "Christo" at my face if it will mean any consolation to you, my lovely readers.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for the heart-warming reviews and the FOLLOWS and FAVORITES… it means so much!**

**I hope you like this installment, though. It has its mush and 'aw' factor, but there is a slight hint towards violence/ abuse at the end. The reason for it will be explained in the subsequent chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural and that includes all things and everyone related to it. The only thing I own are the plot of my stories that is non-canon and my OCs.**

**Please don't forget to review :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

My six-member family might be an odd-looking bunch, but that doesn't bother us. In our universe, there stood no room for judgment.

It became quite an eventful start to the mornings when I'd drop the boys to school in the Impala. We got some pretty surprised stares at first before they were soon replaced by familiar smiles. My three boys could go by their school bus too, but sometimes Dean would turn on his version of Sam's puppy eyes and I would happily comply. Sam often teased him about it, saying he was the only guy with a hunk of metal for a girlfriend. Once threatened with a hair-cut that would be secretly administered on him in his sleep, Sam would quiet down with an annoyed frown.

Castiel would always be the quietest during our commute from home to school. He'd have his head pressed against the window as he silently watched the scenes flying by. His face would have the most serene of expressions, a light smile playing on his lips as the trees and fields whizzed past us. Often he would come home with a half-completed sketch or colored picture. He'd get around to finishing it when he'd get some free time in the evenings. It's amazing how the simplest things could make this wonderful kid happy.

Some of the kids had named me the most "badass mommy" around. It is hard to think of it as a compliment. However, the grin on Dean's face erased my suspicions of it being a bizarre form of flattering remark.

Things were pretty good in school and I was often surprised by the well-recorded report cards they brought home.

How Dean made up for his low grades in English (the kid loved poetry but prose was toxic to him) was by his track record. He was at ease with math and history.

Sam excelled in language and science, and was a member in math club like Dean. He would often be found buried to the nose in old texts in the foreign languages section of their school's library.

Castiel was also into language like Sam, but his performance in fine arts kept getting better and better. The kid had no inclination towards analytical subjects but he always got good grades in them.

And our youngest, Adam finally got into pre-school. He would be the center of giggles every time I went to pick him up. He was the star dough artist in his class.

Time flew and my boys soon graduated to their respective higher classes. In a year, Dean had brought the most number of trophies for his sports achievements, followed close behind by Sam who enjoyed the liberty of his sudden-long limbs. Sam ranked higher at times than Dean in their studies but what one lacked was mostly made better by another.

Castiel was the school's representative in their painting and sketch competition. He got into sculpting and always stood first in language class. Science and math irked him to some extent but he didn't let them pull down his grades. The kid was starting to show an interest in music too.

By the time Adam had made it to kindergarten, he had lost some of his chubbiness whilst still retaining his cuteness, I daresay! I still remember his second day in his class. On realizing that kindergarten was not the same as pre-school on his first day, he tried to think of excuses not to go the next day.

First, he tried to feign a tummy ache which didn't convince either of his two older brothers even if though it had gotten me worried for a while.

Then he tried hiding his little backpack so we'd waste time in looking for it and get late.

When that didn't work, he started to run all around the house and turned everything upside down. Poor thing forgot that he was up against three of his big brothers, for as Castiel had decided to partake in the mission to catch our little quicksilver, and he was soon caught.

That was when all hell broke loose. As Dean easily caught him and hoisted his in his arms, he burst into tears and he started to bawl.

"_Hey, hey little dude… there's no need for the waterworks now, kay?"_ Dean tried to cajole his littlest brother like always but was met with a tiny fist pushing against his cheek-bone. Clearly, Adam was miffed that his brother had taken sides with the ones who wanted to send him to school! He wiggled and struggled till Dean's shirt got wrinkly and the older boy finally decided to let go.

"_**Mammaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**_ little Adam wailed as he ran to me, _**"I don't wanta go to shool!"**_

"_Aw baby… if you don't go to school, how are you going to get as smart as your brothers? School isn't that bad, honey."_ I tried reasoning with my little bundle of cranky energy who was intent on blowing the roof away.

"_**I don't wanta go! No go, Mamma, pweese no go?!"**_ his red-rimmed greenish-blue eyes were pleading with an intensity that could move mountains and split apart ocean waves.

He was stomping his little foot and was wailing in such decibels that made Dean and Sam twist their faces in painful discomfort. Castiel, however, remained as he always is- silent and observant.

I was often teasingly warned by the Singers that Adam was being pampered a lot and that he was becoming spoilt. Well, turns out they were right. By the time we could get some semblance into the chaos created by our littlest member, we had a crazy scenario streaming inside our house.

Adam finally seemed to relent and he quieted down for a bit. He requested to use the toilet before we left. Dean, as usual, volunteered to take him to the loo.

To our surprise, Adam refused help and insisted that he could "go pee-pee" by himself. Thinking it best to let him have his independence, we agreed to the tot's request. He looked pleased that we respected his wish.

My other boys went about getting their bags ready. Castiel preferred carrying a canvas satchel instead of the sturdy kind of backpacks like his brothers. He had designed and painted the plain white bag by himself, emblazoning surreal abstract scrawlings and patterns that seemed to fit in perfectly amidst a beautiful chaotic mess. He traced an outline of breathtaking wings to surround them all.

It was like looking into primordial chaos nestled safely in an angel's wings. It left me speechless every time I looked at it. No wonder he was the school representative in fine arts.

I handed them their respective see-through lunch-boxes. Dean grinned when he felt the weight of the heavy sandwich I had packed in his box. Sam smiled when he saw the green outlines of his salad lunch. Castiel nodded in appreciation at the mashed potatoes and lettuce sandwich. As I grabbed Adam's box, I realized he was taking longer than normal.

"_Dean, would you check on your brother please? We're running late." _I asked my oldest. Nodding in affirmation he sprinted towards the toilet calling for his baby brother.

"_Adam, hey little dude… what's taking you so long? Come on, we gotta- __**HEY!"**_

Dean's sharp tone pricked our ears and we jerked our heads just in time to see a cutely naked Adam dashing out from the toilet with the advantage of his oldest brother's stunned state on his side.

Our littlest boy was flitting from one room to another. The butt-naked Adam was shrieking wildly as his older brothers ran after him, trying to catch hold of him whilst clutching different segments of his kindergarten uniform tightly held in their hands, screaming warnings at him to not drive me and them anymore crazier.

It was a hilarious sight and in spite of the extremely peeved Dean and Sam and- surprisingly Castiel too- since he had art as his first period, Adam managed to wiggle out of their grasp whenever one of them succeeded in catching him.

By the time Dean managed to grab his under his arms and hoist him in the air, Adam was in a fit of ticklish giggles. Sam jumped at the opportunity and quickly put the tiny dangling feet in the small Batman underwear, followed by the kindergarten shorts and belt. Sam took over Dean's part of the crusade by holding the fidgety Adam at the waist as Castiel assisted Dean in putting an undershirt and the uniform shirt in their correct order. Castiel buttoned up the shirt while Dean jogged over to the toilet to retrieve the socks and shoes Adam had cleverly discarded. By the time he got back, Adam was still dangling at the waist in Sam's hands as he belted out his rights and protests for the cruel injustice being done to him. Dean switched over Sam's duty as Castiel and Sam quickly put on the socks and shoes on their youngest brother. Dean finally set their baby brother down on the floor.

The three older were huffing and puffing as if they'd run a marathon, all while glaring daggers at their littlest brother. It was so out of character for Castiel to look that grumpy. He really loved art class. Adam could be such a handful at times.

I was thinking of what to say to Adam to cajole him when he walked over to me and said if we took _Baby_ with us he'd agree to go to school.

Trust a kid's way of telling you what he wanted all along after turning the entire house upside-down and his brothers' brains to mush… _Oh Adam, you adorable riddle, you!_

Once we reached Adam's class, he got all whiny again and Dean was looking fit to burst just like Sam and Castiel were. The oldest tried to get stern with the youngest but his greenish-gold eyes met with the greenish-blue ones of Adam's which were now getting red-rimmed and he melted.

"_Alright… I got this."_ I heard Dean mumble softly to himself. He turned to me and his other two brothers.

"_Mom, I'll stay here and try to knock some sense into his head. Why don't you go and drop Sam and Cas? I can walk the rest of the way…"_

"_But Dean, there are quite a good number of blocks and we are late as it is!"_ Sam exclaimed at his brother's sense of sacrifice, _"You are too kind with Adam! Leave him be, he has to figure out how to cope without you always around to pleasure his every whim."_

"_But Sammy…"_

"_I mean it Dean!"_

Dean looked like his head had been placed between a hammer and an anvil. He looked at us all, one by one, unsurely debating on what to do next.

"_Sam's right Dean. You have missed a lot on classes and studying because of your overtime with football and getting stuck baby-sitting when Mom can't help it. Come with us."_ Castiel stepped into the conversation, slowly getting into his strangely early matured phase.

Dean turned his eyes to me, pleading to back him up. Adam, sensing his brother was going to leave him, clutched his jeans and held on for life as he began to sniffle and sob again.

Before I could reply, Sam did something unexpected.

"_Oh for… come here Adam!"_ he reached for Adam and plucked him off Dean's long legs, _"You are staying with me, stop bothering Dean all the time. You just know how to get the better of him, don't you?!"_ That said, Sam hoisted his baby brother in his lap and sat down in one of the tiny chairs and desks… well at least he tried to.

Sam had hit his growth spurt and even though he was still leaner than Dean, he was considerably taller than the kids in his class. He folded in every possible manner possible and somehow managed to squeeze into the miniature desk and chair, complete with Adam on his lap and his bag on his back.

"_There. I gotcha. Now would you please be a darling and let Dean go to school?"_

"_You pway wif me?"_

"_Anything you say, you little twit…"_

"_Make dough puppies?"_

"_Sure. Now say bye-bye to Dean, Cas and Mom alright?"_

Adam thought for a bit and shook his head. Sam sucked in his breath as he tried not to yell out in frustration.

"_We have to do something about this situation."_ Castiel stated solemnly. He was earning a few stares from some of the kids. For all I knew, he might have looked like a miniature adult to them…

"_**Adam Milligan-Garrison! What are you up to?!"**_

All five of us, including Castiel gave a slight jump at the sudden booming announcement of Adam's full name. Only one person had such a sweet voice that could sound shrill at the same time, and also give our dear Castiel some deadly nightmares.

Mrs. Cupid. Adam's teacher.

As for the unusual mouthful of Adam's- and for the matter- all four of my boys' names, let me first put in a simple explanation.

I wanted my kids to retain their lineage and keep their names as a legacy from whatever background they had come from. Due to the divorce of Dean's and Sam's parents, their last names differed from Castiel's as well as Adam's.

After they were legally pronounced as my children, I was advised to change their last name to mine- Garrison. My joy knew no bounds and after thinking for a bit, I decided to include both last names. I had been a little apprehensive about it at first. But after talking to my four boys, the older ones who understood the story behind it and the history that'd be later told by their names, they happily agreed.

And that is how Dean and Sam received their present names- Dean Winchester-Garrison and Samuel Winchester-Garrison.

Castiel took his father's name, so he became Castiel Novak-Garrison.

Adam holds a different last name than Dean and Sam because even though they have the same father, he hadn't married Adam's mother. That is how Adam retained his mother's maiden name.

Sure, it was a mouthful whenever they said their names and introductions took longer than usual, but this way we included everyone's history. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

"_**Miss Amelia Garrison! Why, if it isn't the spunky mother of the four lads coming to our little class herself! A great morning to you!"**_

I may be many things, but I wasn't sure if _spunky_ was one of them… oh well. I had to set a good example to my kids so, in spite of the slight seething sentiments bubbling up in me, I put on a smile.

"_Good morning Mrs. Cupid. You seem in good spirits today!" _I tried my best to match the chirpy tone that was effortlessly ricocheting off her lips.

"_What kinda stupid last name is 'Cupid'? Sheesh…"_ I heard Dean mutter as he watched the mentioned person bouncing her way towards us.

"_Dean! Manners!"_ I hissed sharply.

He gave me an incredulous look and rolled his hazel eyes that cried of boredom and impatience. Before he could throw a fitting comment, Castiel interrupted.

"_It's a disturbing one. I do not understand why she unnerves me to the very center of my being."_ Castiel whispered loud enough only for us to hear. _"I'm so glad I didn't have to be taught by her."_

Dean and Sam fought to hold back their chuckles as they watched Castiel shrinking back from what he feared like an abomination.

"_**Aw, look who's here! The lone blue-eyed darling of the troop! Come here, you sweet little thing, you!"**_

She grabbed and tugged at his cheeks, proceeding to lift him in her thin arms and pressing his terrified self against her bosom. Castiel looked like he was going to pass out from the horror of it. He had a mortified expression on his face and his oceanic eyes were wide in terror. I didn't like how it was proceeding. It was making me angry.

No. It was making me furious. Everyone knew Castiel was shy and uncomfortable with close physical contact. Even Mrs. Cupid. I made a move towards them to untangle my son out of what now looked like Medusa's serpentine extensions.

Just as I was going to grab Castiel's arms, Dean suddenly took over and shoved his way past the kids to get his brother.

He literally ripped his brother out of the teacher's clutches. Standing nearly six foot tall, and continuing to grow, my oldest glared down at the rotund form of the teacher with blazing hazel eyes.

She didn't look like she noticed anything, but she had to. It was evident from the slightly shocked expression on her face.

"_Well, I-um, I should go… have a good day Miss Garrison,"_ she nodded subtly,_ "and you too, kids."_

Had it been any other situation, I'd have probably gone after her and maybe tried to explain. But she knew about Castiel's aversion to physical closeness and she could have refrained from displaying her smothering affection.

I couldn't forgive that.

I looked over at Dean who still carried Castiel in his arms. The smaller boy was trembling slightly.

"_Dean…"_

"_Let's go Mom. I think we better cancel school today."_

"_Dean, give your brother to me."_

"_Mom…"_ he raised his head from looking at his brother's trembling form in his arms to look at me, _"… please Mom, I beg you. Let's go back home."_

My heart clenched at the intonation of his sad voice and it felt like the right thing to do at that time.

"_You don't have to Dean, I understand. Come, let's go…"_

I reached for Castiel's arm and gently tugged it to carry him in my arms.

He made a whimpering sound and stiffened. He snuggled closer to Dean and clung on tighter. It nearly ripped my heart when I saw the small wet stain of his tears on Dean's t-shirt-covered chest.

"_It's okay Cas, I gotcha."_ Dean whispered softly into his distraught brother's ear, _"No one's gonna hurt you. I'm here."_

"_S-scared… Dean. I-I'm s-scared…"_ Castiel stuttered back.

"_Ssh… its okay buddy, its okay. We'll go home now, 'kay?"_

Without a word, Castiel nodded once as he continued to cry silently.

What was my darling little angel put through that made his self-assured self crumble down this bad? I felt a mixture of emotions stirring up inside me as I tried to put my battling emotions in perspective.

"_I get you Dean. Let's go."_

I turned to Sam who still sat determinedly in the tiny kindergarten chair. We did put up a lot of fight to get Adam to class in the morning… I couldn't have the littlest one think he'd get off easily.

As though reading my thoughts, Sam went into big brother mode and answered for the two of them.

"_Don't worry about us, Mom. You take Cas home. I'll make sure Adam sits through class."_

"_But Sam, your school…"_

"_It's okay Mom. I can make up for it later. Cas is more important. I'll bring Adam home later."_

My sons were indeed growing up without me having to watch over them all the time. And they were old enough to make wise decisions too.

My heart swelled in pride.

"_Okay Sam,"_ I bent down and kissed him on the crown and Adam on the cheek, _"you be a good boy okay, Adam?"_

The head of brandy colored hair swished as our youngest baby nodded excitedly. He was going to have his second big brother with him in class… what could be more exciting than that? I smiled at the ecstatic face of Adam. He didn't understand what had happened with Castiel, but that was fine. For now. He'll understand as he grows older.

It was a quiet drive back home with Dean still carrying Castiel in his arms as he sat on the passenger side of the front seat while I drove. I could hear him whispering soothing reassurances to the terrified kid. In a few minutes, Castiel looked visibly relaxed. He still clung on to Dean, but not with as much force.

Two school bags and a hand-painted satchel were the silent occupants in the back seat as we made our way home.

'

'

'

Castiel refused to let go off Dean even after getting back home. He was more shaken up than Dean or I had estimated.

"_Mom, I think I better stay with him for a while. I hate asking you this but could you leave us alone for a bit?"_ Dean asked apologetically.

"_Don't worry about it Dean. I'll be in the kitchen. Call out if you need anything, alright.?"_

"_Yeah, alright. I'll join you there once he falls asleep… thanks Mom."_

I felt my heart encasing my entire being as I reached out and held Dean in a half-hug, kissing his temple as he stood silently. He didn't squirm or try to bat my hand away. It was taken as a silent expression of my affection for them.

I am proud of my boys. Even when they'd not be at their best, I had no doubt I'd have no problems with them being as human as they were supposed to be.

I checked on Dean and Castiel later. Opening the door as quietly as possible, I was pleasantly surprised to find them both asleep. Castiel's slight frame was nestled safely in the arms of his big brother.

Nothing is the world could shake the bond that held my kids together.

It was hectic and tiring with all my kids in school, but I loved it. During the evening hours when the kids would go out to play, I would work with my online course and try to finish the work I brought home after we'd be done with dinner. Dean understood the importance of time for me and with the aid of Sam he helped me to take care of the bigger tasks at home.

The Singers watched my two oldest boys growing up really fast just as I did. They adored the kids and I was very thankful for their wise guidance and presence in our lives. Bobby often helped us out on care and maintenance for _Baby,_ our car as christened by Dean, and he often took Dean with him to work on weekends when Adam was under control at home. Dean loved machines and I knew how important it was for him to learn about them.

Sam happily filled the role of the oldest when Dean indulged in his favorite hobby.

Castiel would follow Sam's example and do his part as a temporary second older brother. He seldom displayed the fear he had showed on the day he was ambushed by Mrs. Cupid. I knew Dean knew something about, so did Sam. I couldn't get them to tell me what it was though. In good time, I'd know. There was no need to push it.

Adam, well, he'd be just who he is meant to be. For now, he's the perfect candidate as the baby in the house and I sometimes wished he'd be that way always.

'

'

'

Nearly three years had passed. Dean, who had turned seventeen was well into his teens with Sam was not far behind him at fourteen. My second boy had grown as tall as Dean, much to the older boy's chagrin. He threatened to tie an anvil on Sam's head if his kid brother even so much so dared to grow an inch taller than him. Sam loved it. He was finally able to get back at his brother for all the times Dean had teased him for being the short gangly kid he used to be. I was glad with their good academic record and they seemed to have a promising head into the selection tests which was sure to follow after they graduated from school.

Castiel, at twelve, was at the threshold of his childhood and teenage life… yet he was far more advanced when it came to maturity and understanding. The kid was a beautiful mystery.

Adam was a healthy and hearty eight years old. He retained his sweet-tooth and still drove his brothers crazy.

As my boys got older, I found more time for myself and things slowly began to balance out. I was learning more and more about the fine art of raising kids and I loved every bit of it.

At first I was afraid of messing things up at every stage. I would get really scared of doing the wrong thing and unintentionally change the course of my boys' lives. They had so much to learn.

As time passed and the years flew, I realized that the mistakes that I'd made were actually important and indispensable lessons.

'

'

'

I was enjoying a quiet afternoon at home one day with all my boys in school. Dean would turn eighteen in a year so he would come home as soon as he could to go on his driving and mechanic lessons to Bobby's yard. I was preparing some sandwiches for my boys to eat when they got home before I got back to my online job.

It surprised me to hear the front door open earlier than I expected. I didn't need to go and have a look at the door to know which of my boys were home. I could hear Dean's distinct footsteps pattering on the floor even though he wore sneakers. What surprised me even more after his early arrival was the sound of the other feet that entered behind him.

We had made a few adjustments about coming home after school. The youngest three would come home together always because Dean had to stay back to coach the younger kids at times. He'd come with his brothers on usual days or by himself on the days he stayed back for coaching or practice.

I looked at the clock. It was earlier than what they had planned in the morning. I briskly wiped my hands on a kitchen towel before going to my boys.

And imagine the nasty surprise that met my eyes before I could even ask why they were home early.

The first thing that I saw was the wicked bruise around Dean's left eye. Then the scrapes on one side of his cheek and his tousled hair… followed by a reddened area near his jaw line. And finally, his lower lip that was split on one side with a thin layer of blood forming a crust on it.

Needless to say, I threw a fit.

* * *

**I can never be too cruel on the characters, regardless of whether they are OC or not. That said, I hope I maintained a sense of realism in this. Please take a couple of minutes and let me know in your feedback :) Thank you!**


End file.
